Love Exchange
by Hiddenxtruth
Summary: Kagome is a young girl who lived an ordinary life until the day she met Sesshomaru Taisho. She turned from ordinary waitress to glamourous model. But things get choatic when he asks for something in exchange
1. The story Thus far

**Love Exchange**----**Chapter 1: My Life Thus Far...**

**Inuyasha is copyright Rumiko Takahashi, I did not create Inuyasha unfortunately. -sits in a corner and cries-**

----------------

Authors Notes:

Oi Goddess speaking! A new story here. I have great plans for this one but I also know I should have finished the other one first but I cant think of any thing to write for that one so lets call it a long writers block. I usually try to write during my study halls. So I hope to finish this story and the other one when I dont have homework. -- I also decided to make a new story to rival a friends .

Anyways I apologize for the short first chapter, My authors note is probally bigger. XD GOMEN GOMEN!  
**Alright! On to the story!**

**oOoOoO ----**

My name is Kagome Higurashi. Currently im 21, attending a college in Kyoto, and waitressing at a local restraunt called 'Soul Cafe' owned by a man named, Kiba. My life isn't exciting nor am I any girl who you could call extrordinary.

For 18 years of my life I lived at a shrine in Tokyo with my family. Counting my cat Buyoh, were a family of 5. I don't exactly know the reason but I've never met my father so im assuming he died when I was young. So, it was just my mom, brother, grandpa, Buyoh, and I who lived together.I went to a school called No Tama High and got average grades and did average things that most kids did.

I had often laid awake in my bed and wondered if I'd ever have any excitement in my life, or if I'll just be another normal person.

But when the excitement came to my life, I just laid in my bed at night and wished that my life was normal like it once was. But I knew that I could never go back. I glanced over to my left and slowly extended my hand to brush away a piece of hair that had fallen in his face.

"Even knowing this..." I whispered to him. "somehow I'm _happy_."

oOoOoOoO

**Please review! I would very much appreciate it. P Please dont be to harsh with flame x.X**

**Okay end of short chapter the 2nd will be out soon XD (Sorry for lame titles TT, and I apologize in advanced for spelling and grammar errors. . )**

**Chapter Two: It All Started When...**


	2. It All Started When

**Love Exchange**

**Chapter 2: It All Started When... **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Authors Notes: **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, Rumiko Takahashi does . **

Oi BlackxSun here! Heres the second chapter. Hope you enjoy.!  
Incase you were wondering i wrote this story to rival a friends story. Her's is called: You and I collide  
and her pen is Tsubasa's Wings

Anyways onto the story:

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a chilly winter morning and I was on my way to Starbucks. It was a daily thing to get coffee and meet up with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

As I passed by some stores, I looked up at a billboard. The billboard was advertising the Annual Taisho winter fashion show/ball in Tokyo.

A few minutes later I opened the door to Starbucks and found Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi waving at me. I quickly ordered a mocha frappinchino(sp?) and went over to sit with them.

"Kagome, have you heard te news?" Eri asked me. I sighed. " Did Paris Hilton get arrested for rape?" I guessed. They all stared at me.

My friends were the experts on what went on in the celebrity world. I'm pretty sure they knew about the updates before even the paparazzi. I was shocked when I found out there college classes weren't on photography or journalism for the Hollywood newspaper.

It had seem like they had all just recovered from the shock of my answer.  
"No silly," Yuka coughed. "This year there having try outs for the Annual Taisho winter fashion show!" Yuka raised her voice in excitement and then let out a shrill squeal of delight.

"Their main model left for America because her grandmother died and she had to attend the funeral. They said she'd be gone for a month, and the fashion show is in two weeks." Ayumi filled me in on.

"And…" Eri pulled out her little calendar from her purse. "The tryouts are this Friday. If we take a train tomorrow at noon we'll be there by 3:00 p.m. and then…."

The cashier came over to the table and gave me my frappinchino and asked me how my morning was going. After that she quickly left to get back to making more coffee for other customers.

"KAGOME!" I heard Yuka yell at me.

"Hmmm?" I managed quite bored and uninterested in the whole fashion show topic. Its not like she had any odds of ever winning, and she seriously doubted that Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were the ones Taisho company was in desperate need of.

"We were wondering if you'd come along when we go to try out." I sent Yuka a sharp look.

"You don't actually think you could win! I mean no offense but theres _thousands_ of people trying out and the odds aren't likely." I turned my head to look at the window.

"So we still wanna go! It'll be fun." Eri said. She had an irritated look on her face.

"But you don't have to come or try out. We know that with your mangled hair and dry looks that they wouldn't even let you in!" Yuka spit at me.

I could feel my blood get boil. HOW DARE SHE! Even though I knew I was playing right into there trap, I readily went in.

"Alright! All prove to you guys and to the rest of the world entering that: **I WILL WIN.**" I got up and picked up my empty star bucks cup. "See you tomorrow at the train station at noon." I smiled at them and left. They just grinned back.

As I walked into class the next day a bunch of people were staring at me when I entered. A girl by the name of Keiko Iganaka walked right up to me.

"Hey, Higurashi, I heard you going to be the next top model." The whole class burst into laughter. Even Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were laughing.

I knew it was wrong to make that bet. Id be the laughing stock of practically the whole town of Kyoto. I mean I'm not famous but I'm pretty well known in Kyoto. But I had already decided that I would go, I'd be an even bigger laughing stock if I were to chicken out.

I went to class. I saw several people whispering and just by reading their lips I knew, _they were talking about me._ By noon their wasn't a single person who didn't know I was entering the Taisho fashion show. I really planned on killing Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and their big gossip mouths, when we got to Tokyo.

They walked up to me. And smiled like they were the oh-so-innocent by standers. I gave them my meanest look I could, which really didn't look mean at all.

"Train leaves at 1:00p.m" Yuka slipped me a train ticket. "We thought that should make up for it." Boy, were they wrong.

I just took the ticket, it was one less problem anyway. And left for home.

I waited quietly by the train station entrance for my friends. They arrived at 12:57p.m. Typical them to make it barely. We almost had to run after the train it was about to start moving when we got on.

On the way there I took out my laptop and got on MSN, and searched through my contact list.  
XxXnumberx1XxX(Koga Ookami)  
totalgeniushigurashi(Sota Higurashi)  
mooniris774(Ayame Moon)

I clicked on my brothers name:

Kagogurl Says: Hey, Sota tell mom we'll be there at 3:00  
totalgeniushigurashi Says: K  
_totalgeniushigurashi signed off._

Koga tried instant message me but I wasn't in the mood for Koga's stupid nonsense. I was sure Id see enough of him when I got home. After all in Koga's eyes, as Kagome's best friend, when she came home…you partied.

And sure enough, my phone started buzzing and I had just received a text from Koga.  
'_Par-t club myth 2nite 11:00pm. Come.'  
_Koga was the party hardy man, without parties his life didn't exist. I sighed and set my phone down. It was going to be a long day. I took out my book called "Just Listen" by Sarah Dessen and read the rest of the way home.

**Authors Notes:**

**Okay I'm not so sure I really liked this chapter so much, but I promise future chapters will be better! So just wait I might update tomorrow or next week.**

**Next Chapter(3): Club Myth and Catwalks**


	3. Club Myth and Catwalks Part 1

**Love Exchange**

**Chapter 3: Club Myth and Catwalks**

**OoOoOoO**

Alright, Blackxsun, here. Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time a lot of things have been going on so I apologise!. Alright Ill try to make this chapter longer here.

OoOoOoOoOo

The club was so packed it was unbelievable. I squeezed through hundreds of people to get to the star case to the 3rd floor. I could barely breath it was so packed, I wonder if people have ever died here?

I slowly climbed the stairs,1st floor, then 2nd, and finally I got to the 3rd floor. By then I was about ready to collapse. Why hadn't I tried to find the elevator instead?

"KAGOME!" I looked to my left and Koga was racing towards me with his arms wide open, ready to give me a bear hug. I panicked and dodged his arms as they tried to encase me in an embrace.

I kneeled down to his figure on the floor and glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing, Koga?!?!" I hissed at him in a low whisper. He stood up and smirked at me.

"Sorry, Kagome, I had always wanted to do that once." He broke out in a raging fit of laughter along with some other people sitting on the couches across the room.

To my surprise it was amazingly quiet up here, except for the laughing. Koga slung one of his arms around me and lead me over to his buddies on the couch.

"He" Koga pointed to the man on the furthest left. "Is Miroku Hoshi. He works for Sesshomaru Taisho, have you heard of Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, who hasn't?" I replied sarcastically.

"And this" he pointed to Ayame. "Is my girlfriend, Ayame, but you're her friend…so you should know her name."

"Girlfriend? When did this happen?" I asked.

Ayame blushed a pinkish red. "Shortly after we both started college, and you left to live in Kyoto."

She just looked like she had did something wrong.

"And then there's Ginta and Hakkaku. Of course you know them." And then finally he pointed to the last three people on the couch, "Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Sango Taijiya. They all work for the Taisho company as well."

I opened my mouth to speak but the door slammed open. A man with long silver hair and two doggie ears on the top of his head walked in.

"Oi, Koga! Where is the damn beer?" He shouted at Koga. Kago looked at the silvered haired man with an irritated face. Then he just sighed and pointed to the cooler.

"Kagome, this mutt face" he pointed to the rude man who was now digging around for a beer in the cooler. "Is Inuyasha Taisho, the stupid brother of Sesshomari Taisho. But then again I cant Sesshomaru's much better than that." He seemed to have a disgusted look on his face now.

"But anyways, since its not quite winter break why are you here? I mean I'm glad to see you but its just odd." He grinned. "Your not competing in the Taisho Fashion show are you?"

"It's a long story—" "Oi, Kikyo! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled to her.

"What do you mean, who's Kikyo?" I wondered. "I don't know who Kikyo is, but im KA-GO-ME. Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha observed me for a while longer and went back to the cooler to find another beer.

"You're right" He said and took a sip of his beer. "Kikyo is much cuter."

(**Sorry that's actually kinda quoted from the actual Inuyasha series.)**

OoOoOoOo

The door clicked open and the sound echoed throughout the silent room. The click of a pair of high heels filled the room shortly after.

"This had better be good. I'm missing the annual winter fashion show **and** a dinner with Sesshomaru." The woman's voice was rough and angry. A chuckle sounded from the other side of the dark room and the lights clicked on.

"I wouldn't dare waste your time…" He walked out of the shadows and into the woman's view. "Kikyo, I think I have good news." He motioned for her to sit, indicating this would take a while to explain.

Kikyo walked over to the cold hard bed on the far side of the room and sat down. "Alright, spill it, Naraku."

OoOoOoO

It was this time of year Sesshomaru was annoyed the most. Sure, the winter fashion show was great and all, but not exactly if you had to plan it. And this year was by far the worst, there were so many people competing to be in the winter fashion show that we (Sesshomaru and his workers at Tai. Crop) had to expand the competition for three days.

Friday was now drawing near and it was the last day of the competition and he was getting real tired of seeing a bunch of obese old ladies in swimsuits. There were _actually_ lots of really good looking girls but they all looked, well, sluttish.

But then again considering Kikyo it didn't really matter cause she was worse then them but she knew how to actually walk on the catwalks. Sesshomaru was quite amused watching people trip and fall on the catwalk and then run off with a face as red as a tomato.

Sesshomaru sighed. He didn't know exactly how he was to choose 1 girl of over the thousands that entered. And the paparazzi were on his ass day and night, and not to mention his brother, Inuyasha, had been sighted more at the bars since, Kikyo, his girlfriend, left to America.

"Sesshomaru, sir, Inuyasha has been arrested. The police said he got into a fight with a man named Koga Ookami at the club down town called 'Myth'." Jaken, Sesshomaru's squeaky little toad servant announced.

'_Great.' _Sesshomaru thought. I really need another problem.

OoOoOoO

I was pissed. How dare that stupid man tell me that whoever she was, was cuter than me! I mean even if its true he didn't need to say it. I took a step forward ready to give him what he deserved, a slap in the face, even though I doubted that it would hurt much, it would make me feel much better. Then Koga stepped out in front of me.

"What did you say? Kagome is way better looking than that whore even if they do looked similar. At least her personality is better. How do you know your little girlfriend as cheated on you huh?" Inuyasha had turned red. He through his beer bottle at the wall and as the glass shattered it resonated around the now silent room.

"You've done it now Wolf boy." Inuyasha charger at Koga head on. To drunk to really care if he actually landed the hit or not. He bowled Koga over so ferociously that they went through the glass windows. Normally things like falling from the third story windows would scare someone, but since they weren't humans they just landed on the ground and picked up there fight from there.

A crowd had gathered around the two. You could hear bones creaking from being hit to hard, and blood spilled to the ground from their newly opened wounds. In the distance you could hear sirens coming.

A few more minutes which moved slowly the cops came and arrested them both. I just stood there and watched the two go at it. I wasn't quite sure why Koga was fighting for me, maybe it wasn't even for me at all but I guess I had to do something to help him. I grabbed my jacket that I had set down and left the other people in the room as they continued to look at the scene.

OoOoOoOoO

It had been a tough night apologizing to the cops, and the owner of the club, paying for the damaged windows, and dealing with the stupid press. By tomorrow the top headline would be '_Inuyasha Taisho arrested for starting a fight at the local club Myth'_

That idiot was always in the paper, and usually it wasn't good. A while back Inuyasha had actually become famous for being a movie director, but he quit his brilliant career shortly after meeting Kikyo. Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure why Inuyasha liked Kikyo, she was often very cold to him but Inuyasha always covered that up when Sesshomaru mentioned it.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated his name coldly. "Get inside."

"But I dun wana stay at chur houce!" Inuyasha whined. But Sesshomaru just got out of the car and left him there. He was going to die tomorrow.

OoOoOoOo

I had gotten back quite late that night and hoped that tomorrow I wouldn't show up to the competition with large black circles under my eyes. I collapsed on the couch. It took a lot of time to treat Koga's injuries and she felt obligated to stay by his side until he left. After all he was her friend.

But she had more problems to worry about, like winning. I groaned and rolled over. There was absolutely no way that I could win competing against so many and then they were liked going to examine her body. It felt weird. I sighed, I guess ill take it one step at a time. My dreams slowly engulfed my mind.

OoOoOoOoO

**Alright I felt I should stop here so I at least get this part out. Tomorrow or when im ungrounded (im not suppose to be on) Ill update with the second part. That will be the competition. I promise it will come super soon! PLEASE REVIEW! P I'm not forcing you to but it would be nice, Thankyou.**

**Next Time: Chapter 4: Club Myth and Catwalks (Part2)**


	4. Club Myth and Catwalks Part 2

**Love Exchange**

**Chapter 4: Club Myth and Catwalks (Part2)**

OoOoOoO

Authors Notes:

Well as promised here is the new chapter! Thankyou for reviewing everyone Keep it up!



(Also sorry I kinda write Kagome like Im actually talking I think that's first person but whatever sorry XD)

Alright you'll have to forgive me here I'm not a real model so I'm not exactly sure how it works so if I make it seem um weird just try to go with it. Thanks.

OoOoOoOo

I, seriously, was having a nervous breakdown. We got there at about 8:00a.m. the competition had to start early because there were so many last-minute-people and such.

"Isn't this just exciting!" Yuka squealed in my ear. I had to admit the place was absolutely astonishing. The outside was black glass and the it was really big, about 10 floors, it almost look like it had the finest of everything.

"So this is what it looks like, even better than magazines!" The place was packed on the ground floor, you could hear everyone's conversations clashing together.

I sighed and waited in the huge line for a number. It took only minutes but it had seemed like forever.

"Name miss?" A short and stout little lady asked me as I got up to the front of the line.

"Kagome Higurashi." I stated quietly, I was way too nervous to speak clearly.

"Alright then number 97. NEXT!" She passed me a little slip which had my number on it.

I quickly found Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. "Okay, so like, what do we do now?" I asked embarrassed. I had never really cared so much about modeling so I didn't really know.

"Ah, it was posted on a sign that we were to go get seated. There closing all signups at 9:30 and then they'll tell us what were suppose to do. Evidently we have to go through some tests before we actually do anything." Eri paused for a moment distracted by a guy nearby. I nudged her.

"Oh, yeah, right. Anyways, there is so many people that they need to eliminate some people right away by you know measurements and stuff. Then if you pass that qualification then you wait until, lets call it round 2, starts." Eri finished and continued to search the crowd for some more good looking guys, cursing that she lost the other one.

OoOoOoO

"Alright, Everyone, please be seated. Ill now explain everything." The girl I had been introduced to at the club was here, what was her name again, Sango?

"My name is Sango Taijiya, and ill be explaining everything." She just simply smiled.

"Alright as I posted the first thing we'll do is take your measurements and make sure you qualify to compete." She cleared her throat.

"As much as we wish, we can't possibly use all of you as models, we apologize." She coughed. " Now then the second round, as ill call it, is pretty much the competition. You'll put on something that we give you according to your measurements, we'll be using dresses today, and then when we call your number, given to you earlier when you signed up, you'll walk on the catwalk done to the end, stand there for about 5-10 seconds and gracefully turn around and leave."

Sango stood up on her Tipp toes and searched the crowd. "Now I do see some men out there, were sorry but we aren't currently in need of male models, but you may watch. And don't even think about cross dresses, that's just wrong."(Or at least it is in Sango's eyes)

"Lastly, we'll narrow it done to about 5 people. We'll gather the other 10 winners from previous days and decide who will win on Sunday."

"Well I'm about done here. Is everyone clear on what were doing? If so, women, please go to the second floor and we'll take your measurements. DISMISSED!" Sango walked off stage as all the women on the ground floor, practically, ran to the elevators and stairs.

OoOoOoOo

An hour had passed by and their numbers hadn't been called. But then again all of them were in the nineties or so.

"89,90,91,92,and 93!" Sango yelled out. We all looked at our numbers excited. Ayumi was 94, Yuka was 95, Eri was 96, and I brought up the rear with 97.

As I watched the girls come out from there measurement "tests" with tears in my eyes, I could just feel my stomach tighten and even though it was tight I could also feel butterflies trying to dance in my stomach.

Whether I wanted to be here, in this competition, or not, it was still a competition, and I was nervous. I knew I would lose, but yet I held on to my last shred of hope.

"94,95,96,97,and 98!" A different woman yelled out this time, into a megaphone. We all locked hands and gave each others a hand a squeeze and quickly said our "Good lucks" even if we didn't exactly feel the good luck. We walked towards the designated area.

OoOoOo

I walked into the little booth. And I looked to my right and there was Sango.

"Oh, hey! You're the girl from the club, right? Kagome Higinashi?" She gave me a cute little smile and got out the measuring tapes.

I gave a little laugh at her effort to remember my name, it was close.

"Close, its Kagome Higurashi." I turned my head so I could see all the people outside, and in a fleeting moment I saw a man with silver hair pass by. _Inuyasha?_

"Alright, Id love to chat, honestly, but I need to get this through will. Please stand up." Sango whipped the measuring tape all over my body, so fast I could barely register it.

"Alright, perfect!" She turned around and got what looked to be like a little ink stamp kit. "Hold out your right hand. I quickly held it out for her and she stamped a little P on my hand with a barcode underneath.

"What's that for?" She put the stamp kit away. "It signifies that you've passed. The barcode is so people don't try to imitate it. Now off you go, it's the third floor." Sango gently pushed me towards the exit.

I waited near a potted plant for Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. Eri was the first out grinning madly. "Kagome! Look!" She shoved her right hand into my face, which was identical to mine except for the bar code. I flashed her a smile.

I was about to congratulate her when Ayumi and Yuka came out with tear stricken faces. It was evident that they hadn't passed.

"What happened?" Eri screeched. They glared are her and wiped there tears. But Ayumi continued to cry.

"They told Ayumi she was a little to pudgy and for me they said that was face was a little long and a my hair a little too short, for there likings." She growled at Eri and me. " I'm sorry, I'm way jealous of you two. Go on to the third floor, we'll be watching from the crowd." She waved at us, as we slowly left them.

OoOoOoOoOoO

We got the the third floor and were immediately asked to show our right hands. They let us through. We walked into the room and two ladies came up to us. One's name was Abi and the other was a girl named Kaguya.

"Alright, names and numbers please?" Ask Abi.

"Kagome Higurashi number 97 and I'm Eri Ayamani number 96."

"Alright then 97 go with Kaguya and ill take 96." Abi and Eri left me as I was lead over to a seat with a 3 paneled mirror, and a desk cluttered with different make up contrainers with a computer on the side. The lights on the mirror were exceedingly bright.

Kaguya ran in a few different places, searching through clothes racks on the side of me and typing things in the computer.

"Alright" She said and walked over to me carrying a couple of dresses. "Choose which of these that you like." All the dresses were beautiful. It was a hard choice but in the end I choose a long strapless white dress with black swirls all over it and a small train that dragged on the floor. It came with elbow length black gloves and a white sash that would be wrapped gracefully around my arms.

After choosing my dress, Kaguya, began pile a lot of makeup on my face. She used so many things that I couldn't even name it all. Then she styled my hair in a simple bun and added some curly black extensions on the bun, and finally just to make it look better, she placed a tiara on my head.

It was the first time in my life ever that I had felt like a queen, but it was surely not the last. I was about to stand up when Kaguya grabbed my feet. She began doing, God only knows what to them, and then she placed a pair of white laced stilettos, and the laces ran up to my thighs.

I finally was able to stand up. And I felt at least 5" taller and it was very hard to walk. I feared tripping. It was nearing 12:30p.m and I was even more nervous if possible.

I quickly found Eri shortly afterwards, and let me tell you she didn't look like Eri at all. I had difficulties in recognizing her. She wore a simple but elegant pink dress with sakura blossoms trailing up the side. Her face was loaded with makeup but it was shining brightly.

"I never even thought Id have a chance you know?" She whispered. I slowly nodded my head. I mean, yes, it was only the second round and about 100 people had made it and only 5 were to be selected.

I didn't know why but in my gut I felt like something bad would happen. It was just a sinking feeling in my gut, it was making me sick ,so I waved it off.

I could hear someone in a microphone saying something and a lot of hollering from the crowd outside. And then I heard someone giving us instructions but I couldn't hear them.

The time passed by quickly. I could hear some music pounding and my heart pounded in my ears with it.

They were calling out numbers to fast, and it was making me even for nervous.

"96! Eri Ayamani." Eri practically ran to the catwalk. She walked confidently down the catwalk, as they announced her dress and her name etc. She stood for a while and then walked back.

And what I heard next almost made me choke. "97! Kagome Higurashi." I stumbled and began walking out onto the catwalk. My legs were very weak and the lights hurt my eyes. I keep my eyes on the catwalk and I was near the end and I did what I feared most: I tripped on my dress, ripped it, and tripped.

The whole crowd burst into laughter. I just stayed on the floor for a few seconds. I got up slowly. I wasn't nervous anymore, just totally embarrassed my face flushed red. I guess I might as well finish. I walked to the end with my newly ripped dress and then did a fast walk off the catwalk.

By the time I got off the catwalk I was just in tears, I had never been more embarrassed in my life, I didn't think something could be more embarrassing, but I was wrong. And I would soon found out just how wrong I was.

It was a long day, from apologizing to the company for the dress, getting home, and dying slowly as I found out that they aired me on television tripping, for being the most clumsy.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi shared my pain but not quite so much. They knew I tried so they tried to comfort me, but they all broke out in laughter. So much for friends, or at least I thought. I just cried myself to sleep so embarrassed, I felt degraded.

OoOoOoO

I woke up pretty late for me, it was already 10:00 a.m. I was about to get dressed when the phone rang.

I picked it up. "Hello, Higurashi residence." I answered it with my usual saying.

"Hello this is, Sango Taijiya, from Taisho Model Corp. Id like to congratulate you, you've made it to, well as I call it, the finals."

OoOoOoOo

Alright that's it for now. 5 pages it's a record! Lol Just kidding.

**Special thanks to all my reviewers, my bestest friends Ana and Tsubasa's Wings.**

_**Review Replies:**_

**Raspberrysorbet: Sorry about making Naraku the bad guy, I didn't see anyone else fit for the job. I deeply apologize.**

**Demonic Angelz: Sorry about the Kikyo thing. Truth be told she is my favorite character. X.x Sorry.**

Alright shes FINALLY going to meet Sesshomaru, so keep checking in! I'll have this chapter up probally Sunday! ;P

Next Chapter 5: Finals and Prep.


	5. Finals

**Love Exchange**

**Chapter 5: Finals and Prep**

OoOoOo

Alright here it is! She's finally going to meet Sesshomaru! P

**Thanks for the reviews, please continue to do So!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, however I own any original characters I add to the story. –Huggles Makura-**

**OoOoO**

Last time:

I woke up pretty late for me, it was already 10:00 a.m. I was about to get dressed when the phone rang.

I picked it up. "Hello, Higurashi residence." I answered it with my usual saying.

"Hello this is, Sango Taijiya, from Taisho Model Corp. Id like to congratulate you, you've made it to, well as I call it, the finals."

OoOoOoO

"Excuse, What did you just say?" I had pretty much just thought I went insane, no person in the world tripped on a catwalk and then advanced.

"Shocked? Yes, I can understand. But the judges chose you. Please come back to Tai. Corp building tomorrow. We'll be expecting you, Congratulations by the way." A faint click sounded and the dial tone buzzed in my ear.

I sat down on my bed, still in my pajamas, I needed some time to register what just happened and then I got this brilliant ideal.

"ERI, YUKA, AYUMI!GET UP HERE NOW!" I yelled downstairs for my friends. They had been staying at my house to avoid hotel expenses, and right now I was really glad for that.

I heard a mad dash and I swear I heard lots of breaking noises downstairs, and then the three tried to climb the stairs side by side. It really was hilarious. They were exhausted when they reached the top of the stairs.

"What…is…it" Yuka tried to say. "Kagome…" Ayumi finished. They took in big breaths. It appeared as though they thought I was in a fatal condition. I just burst out laughing.

"Alright, you'll never believe this, cause I sure can't, but Sango Taijiya, ya know from the competition? She just called and told me I was to advance to the finals." I stood there and observed their shocked faces.

"Yeah, right!" Eri punched me lightly on the shoulder. "Stop fooling around with us, we clearly saw you trip on your face." They all howled in laughter.

They quickly descended the stairs into the living room. I just sighed and followed after them. 'Okay, so maybe that was a bad ideal.' I thought to my self.

I walked in the room and Yuka switched on the small television across the room. I just flop down on the floor and rested my head on my hands and waited for the old TV to turn on.

"Hello Every one, I'm Sheryl Omnitari, I'm here to bring you the latest in updates." The news reporter began to talk about various celebrities and recent fashion things. About a half an hour later something caught my interest.

"Hey, Sheryl, they finally sent us a list of all the finalists in the Model Competition at Taisho Model Corp." announced a man who had previously been introduced as 'Youten Kichimari'.

"Oh, really, Youten? Could you please tell us who they are?" Sheryl asked.

"Yes, on Friday at Midnight, Sesshomaru Taisho himself, decided the finalists. They are as stated: Kagura Wind, Kanami Sugiri, Hikaru Juiri, Carrie Cahill, Mai Finei, Yume Manaka, Taizuna Shuikichu, Ashi Aku, Zen Hikari, Christine Briski, Botan Yasashi, Momiji Yasashi, Kanako Hisagatta, Rika Deiko, and Kagome Higurashi."

Yuka and Eri let out a string of screams of "OH MY GODS!" And then they all pounced on me. I couldn't even hear the rest of the news report. My mother and brother came in and they found out, and of course pile on me too.

That night we had oden, because mama knew it was my favorite. And she also told me we had to throw a party for my upcoming birthday soon… December 30th. It wasn't that far away but still 28 days.

I had my little unexpected celebration, I accidentally drank too much wine. Hiccup! But I finished off the day with a nice bath dreading tomorrow.

OoOoOoOo

Yet again those stupid butterflies had returned to my stomach. I was already at the building doors and I was deciding whether I should actually go in or not. Yuka and Eri shoved me out the door and then Ayumi gave me the final push, might as well. I tried to bravely walk forward. I'm going to win. I tried to chant into my head.

OoOoOoO

"Sir, almost everyone is here." Sesshomaru's assistant, Makura Yakusoku, announced. Makura was a woman who was mysteriously weird, hardly talked, and always wore black. She barely showed emotion, yet she was somehow tragically beautiful. It was just weird. Strangely, she is Kikyo's best friend.

Sesshomaru rose from his chair. "Alright , thank you, Makura." Sesshomaru walked out the door leaving Makura standing there alone.

Makura's phone started beeping wildly.

"So are you in his office?" "Yes." "Alright search for anything pertaining to personal information. K?" "Got it." Makura ended the phone call and began searching around Sesshomaru's office for pretty much everything and anything she could find.

She's was coming up with absolutely nothing until she looked under a large calendar that covered her desk…there was a single silver colored key, which had a label with fine print on it which read : H O M E.

OoOoOoO

"Alright, so everyone already knows why their here. So that simplifies things." Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"So all we have left is to choose the winner, of course the losers wont be leaving with totally nothing. We can offer you small model jobs and consider you in another time like this. I thank all of you for competing." Sesshomaru absolutely hated speeches and this was getting on is nerves, thanking these people just for competing.

"Anyways we'll play you back the clips when you were on the catwalk, and we'll make our final decisions. Thank you." Sesshomaru walked away from the podium he was previously speaking at.

I sat in my seat and held my breath awaiting all the laughter when they got to her clip. First they showed Kagura swinging her hips very awkwardly down the catwalk and the last clip finally came, it was me, gracefully I should add, tripping on my dress and totally ripping it. I just put my head in my hands. _How had I made it to the finals?_

_OoOoO_

Sesshomaru watched carefully at the last clip. He wasn't sure why but he felt some unknown force compelling him to chose, Kagome Higurashi. Why? Instincts? Well whatever it was he was going with it.

Other than that fact she looked like Kikyou, but totally different at the same time. There was a certain touch to Kagome's eyes that hinted she was kind, as Kikyou's eyes held coldness. Kagome had an innocent beauty where Kikyou was undeniably beautiful yet it seemed more tainted.

True, Kikyou hadn't been like this until she became a model. By making Higurashi a model would she too become like Kikyou? He wanted to see, and he had the power to find out.

OoOoOoO

"Alright." Sesshomaru was back at the podium speaking again. "It was a tough decision but we have finally chosen our selected winner." I could hear a drum roll going in my mind.

"Kagome Higurashi, You've won. Congratulations." He smirked and for some reason it didn't look very congratulating. "Sorry everyone else. We'll contact you if your interested in our small jobs, and we'll send you a small sum of money as a gift for making it this far. Thank you, Good day,please exit at the right."

I was about to get up and leave and then Sango came bouncing up to me, looking extremely hyper. And Miroku was trailing behind her, slowly. Sango hugged me tightly.

"You made it! Even with your stunning catwalk performance. Don't worry we'll fix that." She obviously was a nutcase cause she was bouncing up in down in one place.

"I really hope you outdo Kikyou." She leaned over till her mouth was level with my ear. "I absolutely cant stand her!" She whispered in her ear and then shot straight up, and slapped Miroku.

"Ouch." Miroku rubbed his cheek. "Hello, lovely maiden! Would you consider bearing my---"

"Don't even think about it!" Sango glared at him. "I'm sorry you'll have to forgive him. He just cant seem to contain himself. **Always watch your back.**" She gave him a final glare.

I screamed when I saw someone, just appear, next to me. It was Sesshomaru Taisho, he was exceedingly tall. He gave me a killer smile. "I'm Sesshomaru Taisho." Um,duh like I didn't know?

I looked up at his face to make eye contact and I was going to say something, I left my mouth wide open as I got lost in his eyes. They were gold and I saw something that swirled in his eyes, it was just entrancing.

"Don't gape, its not becoming of a lady." I snapped back to reality. That jerk! He was just like his brother Inuyasha.

"Well whatever, just be here tomorrow, for training. You obviously need it." He walked off. Miroku grinned at me.

"Wow, ive like never seen such a reaction. Usually there all over him by then." Miroku stated.  
"T-that jerk!" That's all I could currently think of. He walks of and introduces himself like the royal king of frickin Spain and then walks off totally insulting me. Rich people thought they had total power. Kagome vowed by the time she was of no use to Tai. Corp she would show him: Money couldn't get you everything. How she was going to do this she didn't know. But she somehow **knew she would**.

OoOoOoOo

Alright this is the end of the finals. Sorry Ill add the Preparations in the next chapter. It'll probally be out Wednesday, due to school I have less time, But ill write as much as I can! The next chapter should be really good, they like dance together. :P

**Please keep the reviews coming! Thankyou :P**

**Next Chapter: Preparations**


	6. Preparations

**Love Exchange**

**Chapter Six: Preparations**

OoOoOo

Author's Notes: Alright I know I said this would be out Wednesday but I was like really busy so please forgive me. Anyways here it is enjoy and please REVIEW! Thanks also if you're a naruto fan check out a story by cottoncandyskies called Nightengale

OoOoOo

I was having a pretty rough week so far. I had officially learned how to walk properly on a catwalk, learn about the company and things necessary for modeling, but my week was rough because everywhere I seemed to go the paparazzi were there, in my face, asking me all sorts of questions.

I had even seen my face a dozen times in a few different magazines and even on TV. The paparazzo was desperately trying to get me in to an interview. I remembered just yesterday I went to a store to buy some snacks and I was mauled their watching my every move.

Even more so, random people just keep popping up and asking for my autograph. The most annoying thing is when I'm walking on the street and someone mistakes me for this Kikyo woman. Which happens a lot.

OoOoO

Makura had no clue what exact personal information she was looking for. Why had Naraku called instead of Kikyo? Makura continued to search around, what did it matter if it was Kikyo or Naraku? As long as she got her Sesshomaru she didn't really care.

Makura was heading out of Sesshomaru's bedroom when she saw a framed note that caught her eye. It was extremely puzzling,

"_Hidden deep within,_

_the one you love,_

_brings forth,_

_a divine treasure."_

Makura was about to write it down but the door slowly opened and she disappeared in the shadows.

OoOoOo

Sesshomaru quickly put on his winter jacket, he was more than ready to go home. He looked under his calendar for his key but it wasn't there, but that was quite impossible since he never put it anywhere else, and it was always there until he left.

Sesshomaru sighed deeply, way too tired to really care at the moment. He really shouldn't have stayed up weeks at a time, but the business was important to him for one reason. On his way out he looked at the picture in a golden frame of his father and Izaiyoi.

OoOoOoO

"Hmm. Makura, do some research on it for me, the closer we get to my object of desire is how much closer we get to yours. Always remember that." Naraku hissed the ending and hung up.

Makura sighed. What exactly did he want? It would be so much easier if he had just told him. She went online and looked up desirable items.

OoOoO

Step, step, turn, and in. It was all so confusing to me. I had never been able to dance other than club dancing which was totally different. Now evidently she was forced to learn waltzing for the ball, I was so tired I was deciding whether to quit the job and make some other girl's happy day. After all was this was I really wanted?

The dance teacher shouted more things to me as I tripped and fell over my feet or his, I wasn't sure nor did I care. I wanted to be a journalist, get married, have kids, and die. Being a celebrity whore and have false stories was not the life I wanted.

"Useless! Absolutely useless!" The dance teacher known as Okkuu Baijii. He walked out of the room. I just laid down on the cool wood floor. It felt nice.

"What are you doing?" A calm voice said from across the room, it made me jump. I sat up and saw Sesshomaru standing a few feet away from me. "He was teaching me to dance but I couldn't so he gave up. What are you doing here?" He stared at me for a moment. Then he offered me his hand.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him, a little angry at his actions from the past week. "Stand up." He gave a simple command which meant to be obeyed. I slowly stood up. He walked over to the radio across the room and put on a random slow song.

"Its better with music." He said and came back over to me. What exactly was better with music? I gave a hard gulp, just what was he planning to do? As he neared me I started to back up fearing the worst possible, I slammed my eyes shut as he came just inches apart.

I peeked one of my eyes open, his calm face was beautiful. I could softly hear the music in the background. "_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me."_

"Alright Ill show you how to dance." He whispered to me softly. He put one hand on my waist and took my right hand in his ever slow gently.

"_I still feel your touch, in my dreams"_

I closed my eyes again and inhaled. I looked at him and placed one of my hand on his shoulders, the other already entwined with his hand.

"_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why, without you its hard to survive"_

He softly whispered instructions in my ears, and suddenly they became crystal clear.

"_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly."_

We moved slowly but swiftly over the wooden floor that we were practicing on. I was lagging just a bit, but not tripping._ "Can't you feel my heartbeat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side."_

It was different now. He was calm and patient with me, not spitting insults at me like he had been doing the whole week, "_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I can fly."_

Gradually I began to dance smoothly, like it was natural. The song played on as we danced forgetting where we were.

"_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
need you by my side_

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
want you in my life"

It was truly amazing. A week ago I hadn't expected to even enter the Modeling competition and here I was, dancing with Japans most wanted bachelor. Any girl would envy to be in my place.

"_Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall"_

I stared into his golden eyes. I didn't know what but they were so captivating just like hypnotism. A spell placed on her. Kagome stumbled a bit.

" 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
need you by my side"

We finally stopped dancing. But I hadn't really noticed.

"_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
want you in my life"_

We just stood there for a minute. It was just kind of awkward. They had meet a week ago, fought many times, and they had such danced so perfectly together.

"Alright you useless—" Okkuu stopped in mid sentence. "Oh my Lord! What are you doing here?" Okkuu squirmed uncomfortably.

Sesshomaru started to walk out. "Just cleaning up your mess." He said as he passed by Okkuu.

Okkuu muttered his apologies and began to teach me over again. Luckily I got it this time, but it just wasn't the same.

OoOoOoO

Sango sat in Miroku's office and munched on a candy bar. "Alright are you ready?" Miroku asked Kagome. They had gathered some people to act as a crowd to prepare her for TV.

"Sure." I felt uneasy even though I knew it was only a test. I can do this. I chanted in my head.

"Alright then, here we go." He roughly shoved me out the door and announced her, just like a real model show. I walked down the catwalk and looked at all the people. My face got really hot and I quickly retreated back to Miroku's office.

"Well?" I said. I though I had done pretty darn good.

"Hmm, no tripping this time but—" He replayed me my cat walking scene. "Your face is redder than a tomato and you have a look of utter horror to add to that." Miroku sighed. 'Alright lets try again you'll get used to it."

It took me about 25 times to actually get every thing right. But it was better than nothing. I was exhausted. And I didn't know what to do. I mean for sure I was participating in the Winter Model show but what about after that? Would I stay a model or would I continue my college career?

I needed time to think be the winter model show was nearing fast, I didn't even have a whole week left to think about it and the show was making me fret so much.

I just grabbed my car keys, said my goodbyes, and left the building. Id think about this later I had more things on my mind right now. I was almost to my car in the parking lot, while reading my email on my phone I bumped into someone. My cell phone dropped.

"Im so sorry---" I got up to apologize but was quickly cut off. "So your Kagome Higurashi? My replacement…" I looked up at the women, a reflection of myself. Instantly I knew who she was…Kikyo.

OoOoOoO

Alright I apologize for the long wait everyone! Lots of things were happening so please forgive meh. Please **review** and if you're a naruto fan I have a new fic coming out in that anime section and it should be pretty good :D so check it out after my beta gets done viewing it.

Hehe until next time! The model show is drawing near. And I don't necessarily think this will end soon. I have loads more of this story!

Chapter Seven: Reflection


	7. Reflection

**Love Exchange**

**Chapter 7: Reflection**

OoOoOoO

Sorry for the long wait! Hehe I hope to make at least 50 reviews with this story lets see if I can make my goal so please **review** if you like my story! And seriously I apologize for all the mistakes Ill make sure to really really try to correct them so please dontbe mad P.

OoOoOoO

Kikyo stopped at looked straight at me, and observed me for about a minute. "Hmm, so they wanted to replace me or were they trying to find someone to cover for me?" She asked me, her cold black eyes bored into my head. I felt really uneasy around her.

She gave a small laugh. "Well whatever, you might as well go home. I'm back so there's no real need for you." She turned a walked a few steps away, stopped, and turned her head to look at me. "Thanks." She said with malicious sarcasm, and then proceeded to walk into the building.

I didn't know exactly why but sadness overwhelmed me. I had already come this far would I be forced to leave? Had I just been wasting my time here? I bent down and picked up my cell phone. I gripped it tightly in my hands, I wouldn't be rid of so easily.

I walked over to my car, got in, and took off for home.

OoOoOo

Makura had searched forever and the only thing she had come up with was the divine treasure, Shikon no tama. There wasn't a single clue of its whereabouts, according to history of the jewel no one had seen it in over 500 years.

And yes, it had said hidden deep within the one you love…but who's love and you cant really hide it inside a person can you?

Makura turned off the computer, deciding it was best if she looked for clues offline for a while. She turned around and summoned the shadows that resided in her.

OoOoOoOo

"You replaced me!?" Kikyo shouts could be heard from outside of Sesshomaru's office. Sesshomaru covered his ears and grinned. He had planned this.

"Yeah, I did. And…?" She stood there before him, red in the face. She hadn't quite understood why he was doing this, I mean they were meant to be together, right?

"Well then how about this, why don't Kagome and I both be in the fashion show together?" He stared at her for a while, and sighed. "That will be acceptable." There was an abrupt knock the door, and Makura strolled in.

Kikyo's face lit up a little from Sesshomaru's decision. She hugged Makura and whispered the good news in her ears. Makura forced a small smile, but her eyes held malice. She shrugged Kikyo after shortly after, walked over to Sesshomaru's desk, and handed him some filed papers. She turned to walk away but stopped when Sesshomaru spoke.

"Makura, Have you seen my house key?"

OoOoOoO

I walked in the next morning, a knot in my stomach. Did I still have my job? Sango ran over to me, attacking me with a bruising hug. "Kagome! Don't worry you still have your job." She smiled at me kindly. "But unfortunately Kikyo will be in the fashion show too."

Sesshomaru walked up behind Sango, in which Sango screamed. Sango whipped around and slapped him on the face, only noticing it was Sesshomaru afterwards. She turned a pale white.

"Im, um, sorry, Sir." She looked like she was about to faint. "I thought you were Miroku." And then unexpectedly he started to laugh. "So he's still bothering you?" He grinned at her, now she was white and extremely shocked. A few other employees stopped and stared at him. No one had ever heard him laugh before, nor had they ever seen him be slapped.

A minute later chattering resumed and the shock faded away. Sesshomaru's expression had changed back to his normal bored expression. I stretched a little, my shirt lifted slightly.

----

Sesshomaru stared at her stomach, there was a round scar on her stomach that looked like it had been opened up there before.

"Say Kagome, Where'd you get that scar?" Sango pointed to Kagome's scar, asking the question Sesshomaru was about to ask.

OoOoOo

Sorry This is a short chapter But I wanted to end it here P. Anyways please review, a new chapter should be out Wednesday but if I get lots of reviews Ill see if I can get it out Saturday or Sunday. P So Please **REVIEW!!! **And for Kikyo fans, don't worry she wont be a big bad bitch for that long in my story, and ultimately not the bad guy .

Next Chapter: Scar


	8. Scar

**Love Exchange**

**Chapter 8: Scar**

**OoOoOo**

As promised I got pretty decent amount of reviews so im posting it today :D. Anyways this will be another short chapter unfortunately because the fashion show should start next chapter .

OoOoOoO

"_Naraku…So he's after it again?" A hushed voice asked. "I'm afraid so, Toushiro, were going to have to hide it. I fear that as I age older and older, you as well, that we cannot protect the stone as we have to be able to. Hiding it is the only option before our death."_

_Inutaisho said solemnly._

_It had been there duty to purify and protect the stone after the last miko had died. Though they had done so for 500 years they were both extremely old and unable to fight a strong opponent._

"_Alright, I have thought of a safe place to hide the jewel…" Though Toushiro's words were laced with obvious sadness. "And that would be?" Inutaisho asked._

"_My daughter."_

OoOoOoO

I looked down at the scar Sango had questioned about. "Honestly, I don't know. It has been there since my birth. My mother had told me something very important resided within this scar, but what that is I'm not certain of." I could see the disappointment in Sango and it shone in Sesshomaru's eyes….yet they also shone with vivid curiosity.

Some clicking of heels against the floor walking towards them, caught their attention. It was Kikyo. She smiled cheerily at me. "Hey, Kagome! Why don't we do something together?" Her smile was really big, though she had been mean on our first encounter I couldn't refuse. "Sure, why not?"

OoOoOo

In the past week working with Kagome, Kikyo found herself liking the younger girl more and more, but yet hating her all the same. She liked Kagome's ideas, opinions, personality, but Kikyo could see that Kagome was growing closer to Sesshomaru then herself.

Jealousy clawed at her emotions. Sesshomaru was hers wasn't he? Or was she just wasting her time, trying to get something she could never truly have?

"Kikyo!" Kikyo whipped around to find Kagome running towards her. She was such a nice girl, but what if she fell in love with Sesshomaru? Could she be friends with a rival?

"Its nice to see you, Kagome." For now, she thought, she'd be happy with her new friend, and just, smile.

OoOoOo

"In recent reports buildings all over Japan buildings have been vandalized and many people have been injured." A news reported said. "All victims and witnesses have said they saw shadows before the strange occurrences. Not much else is known but many people are trying to solve with odd enigma. Stay tuned, there will be more reports on this later."

Makura turned off the TV. "Disgusting." She whispered. She had gone through all that trouble and nothing had come up yet. She was starting to get impatient, to many people were drawing in on her loved one and she needed to act. With or without Naraku she was going to act at the Taisho Fashion Show. This thought was so delightful to Makura that she sat, alone, in her room and laughed like a insane maniac.

OoOoOoO

'1 day.' I thought. That was all there was left, 1 day, till the fashion show. She had vowed never to do something so stupid, even on accident. Kagome was nervous, yet calm. She had gone through a lot of training and it would not go to waste yet.

It was sorta weird that Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi had gone home, but since I started my new career at Taisho Corp. I had made some awesome new friends and for this I was glad. And my boss… though he was a conceited jerk at first, he was a lot nicer later on, more than you would expect of the claimed-to-be-emotionless-guy. And plus he was exceeding handsome. Her cheeks flushed a little, but was gone almost as soon as it came.

The phone on her desk rang. "Higurashi—"

"Stay away from him, bitch! Or ill---" The feminine voice was cut of abruptly by a dial tone. And Kagome just wondered who it was.

OoOoOo

YAY! The fashion show is almost here but don't think its over that soon XD. I doubt this will be a long story but its not ending soon. So please help me reach my goal **of 50 reviews….SO REVIEW!!!** Remember the **MORE** reviews I get the **FASTER** the chapters come out. Also if you're a NARUTO fan check out my new fic!

Chapter Nine: It Starts


	9. It Starts

**Love Exchange**

**Chapter 9: It Starts**

OoOoOoO

Finally Its starts! But remember do not think it will be over after the fashion show! Cause its not. Keep reviewing After this story ends I hope itll hit 100 reviews at least. And THANKYOU all my awesome reviews. Please keep it up!

OoOoOoO

"What do you think your doing, Makura?" Naraku hissed at her. He was extremely pissed at her decision to act on her own. They had agreed to work together on this, if she worked alone he would not get any where to what he desired.

She glared at him. "I think im able to do this on my own, finding your jewel takes more time then I have. That Kagome bitch is drawing closer to him. Always flirting at work, but yet both are oblivious to what they are creating. And a jealous dagger sends searing pain through me. He must be mine, and soon."

Naraku howled in laughter. "And if he doesn't love you, will you force him? Is there a way too?" He grinned. "The only way you can keep him is to tie him up or kill him, he'll never love you and that's just a fact you'll have to learn." He bent over and kissed her lips and she smacked him.

"Don't ever.." She growled her warning to him. "Whatever. Just don't be stupid. But if you think logically about the riddle you'll see the answer, when you do tell me." Naraku disappeared.

Makura thought hard for a minute. 'Hidden deep within the one you love'

"**Kagome." **Makura whispered.

OoOoOoO

Nervousness, the feeling had spread throughout the whole company. I wasn't sure if I would be okay, or if I would faint on stage. The show time was drawing nearer and nearer and the room's tension was growing denser with it.

Kikyo was at a mirror doing her hair, she stopped and glance at me. Giving me a small smile, "Don't worry, you get used to it fast." She stuffed a pin in her hair. "I mean I was so nervous, I fainted the first time." I laughed a little at it, telling her that I had tripped and ripped my dress the first time.

It was fun hanging around with Kikyo, after you got to know her she wasn't much of a bitch but she still had her moments where she could be quite mean. It had only been a week but they had so much in common, it was like they had been friends forever. An even deeper bond then Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi's combined.

Though Sango and I were still friends, we had talked less since I became friends with Kikyo. Her obvious dislike for Kikyo was great, and I only wished someday I could get Sango to see that Kikyo really wasn't bad after a while of hanging around her.

Though Kikyo had been quite depressed and angery with me, every time I talked to Sesshomaru which in my case was becoming more frequent. Sometimes he just came around to talk or help, it was quite strange though I didn't mind.

Kikyo finished her hair and moved over to mine. Though Kaguya had been assigned to help me with things like makeup, and a girl named Naru assigned to Kikyo, Kikyo insisted on doing her own plus mine as well.

I was most grateful since I could chat with her and I could suggest my own style, where as Kaguya proceeded with her own.

Kikyo soon finished and I gathered myself to find Sesshomaru. Though it would be hard I had to tell him of the phone call, even if it was a stupid prank.

OoOoOo

I had felt no better after telling Sesshomaru about the phone call, he simply waved it off saying he'd double security and have people escort her safely home.

I had this feeling that no guards were going to keep what was going to happen from happening, and fear took over me. But I didn't know what so I couldn't do anything.

"5 MINUTES!" Someone yelled out. Today would be casual or formal winter wear, I would be wearing jackets to advertise certain companies so people would buy. There were over thousands of people attending the fashion show and products worn here would sell crazy after this, as they did years before this.

OoOoO

At first every thing was pleasant, I wasn't tripping, fainting, or anything bad…but unfortunately to me that meant things were running too smoothly and something bad was about to happen.

I told this to Kikyo, she laughed and told me that sometimes things just go as planned, but unfortunately I didn't believe so.

Names were called out for the second round, I walked out soon after it started and I swear I saw moving objects out of the corner of my eyes, it was starting to freak me out but I just thought I was imagining things.

Though by the time the first fashion show day had almost ended I knew I wasn't seeing things, I could literally sense the shadows hissing at me. Kikyo was becoming suspicious as well.

OoOoOoO

Kikyo had just walked off the stage as Kagome went on for the last time that day. Kikyo's feet were sore from walking so much in her heels, she kicked them off and gently rubbed them. Screams burst out from the crowd, Kikyo got out and ran to see what was happening.

Kagome was almost fully wrapped inside a shadow puppet, there was only one person who could do this. Kikyo turned to the right.

"Makura! What are you doing?"

OoOoOo

Ahehe ending here sorry, but gee I wonder whos gonna save Kagome:P Youll neva guess. Anyways I was bored so I decided on a weird system…. For every 10 reviews I get ill post the chapter the next day. 9,8,7, in two days but NO matter how many reviews a new chapter will always be out within 5-7 days unless circumstances that I ABSOLUTELY cannot…I doubt thatll happen though.

Oh! And dont be afraid to offer some ideas or suggestions (what youd like to see, etc.) :P Id like that very much

Chapter Ten: Hero


	10. Hero

**Love Exchange**

**Chapter Ten: Hero**

**OoOoOo**

Ok im seriously sorry for not updating like supposed to so much homework it isn't even fair x.x

OoOoOoO

I was really struggling I couldn't breath and I couldn't see anything. Where was I? I struggled to break free it didn't work, I could feel that I was falling further into the blackness.

A suddenly a red light was there, it appeared out of no where. "Where is it?" It asked. "Where is what?" I whispered. "You know the shikon no tama." My mind hurt. "Shikon no what?" "I see," The light said, "You do not wish to tell me. Then I will search for it."

It felt like a thousand needles had gone through me, and at last the creature withdrew what I had been forced to protect unwillingly. The shikon no tama. It was a beautiful jewel I thought seeing it for the first time, and discovering what was in my scar, my body.

And then I escaped to the darkness of my mind.

OoOoOo

Sesshomaru walked in the door of the building, he had to go get Inuyasha from the police station for another brawl with Kouga, they were well known at the police station.

"Uh, Sir, I believe Makura is kidnapping Kagome or something." A guy announced to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at the guy like he was crazy. Makura?

What could Makura really do? She was human right? He went over and checked the monitors. "Makura! What are you doing?" Kikyo asked Makura, and he could see Kagome being swallowed up by an enormous shadow puppet. He had a sudden wave of fear come over him, what was his deal? He feared nothing, right?

It didn't matter he had to save Kagome, he had to save Kikyo, and he needed to know why Makura was doing this.

And then this brilliant plan hit him. "GET ME SOME BEER!" Sesshomaru shouted.

OOOOOO

"So your saying you **actually** want me to drink this beer? The whole case?' Inuyasha asked, just not quite believing this. Sesshomaru had a strict no drink policy unless it was a holiday, or you did it anyways. (Which usually resulted in getting his ass kicked by Sesshomaru.) "Yes!" Sesshomaru snapped. "Drink it and hurry." Inuyasha grinned. "Hehe, no problem."

It only took him about 5 minutes to down 12 beers. "Stop!" Sesshomaru shouted. "B-buuuttttt whhhyyy?" Inuyasha asked, he was already completely drunk. "Come with me." Sesshomaru said, he took inuyasha's shoulders and lead him all the way to the catwalks.

"Let Kagome go!" Kikyo could be heard. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha entered, and Kikyo whipped around in alarm, thinking it was more shadows. "Sesshomaru!" Kikyo cried out, silently relieved. She could handle the shadows, but she wasn't quite sure what Makura would do.

Sure, she knew Makura had the powers of the shadows but she didn't know what Makura could do with her powers. Kikyo had always known Makura as a dark, shy, quiet, gentle girl. Not like this deranged person…who was this really? It couldn't be Makura, could it?

"Why am I doing this?" she screamed at Kikyo. "WHY? Because I'm in love with a wonderful, but this," She pointed at Kagome engulfed in shadows. "this trash in is my way! And now that I think of it, so are you."

Me? Kikyo thought. How was I in her way? "Enough!" Inuyasha shouted. "Obviously you is talking bout my half brooo…" His English skills were out of whack, still influenced by alcohol.

"Anyways," He continued. "I don't like it. I means whys do peoples always like he and not mes? I'm tireds of it." Inuyasha's face grew really serious, and then out of the blue he charged Makura.

She was taken aback, his drunken speed on top of his hanyou speed was to much for her, and she was unable to dodge it, taking the full blow. She smashed into the wall, and it broke through. Her head was severely bleeding but she got up anyways. Just by looking at her you knew shed be back.

She withdrew her puppets and in her hands laid the treasure that everyone had sought, the shikon no tama. She smiled and disappeared into the shadows.

Sesshomaru went over and picked Kagome up. "We'd better take you and her home, right Kikyo?" Kikyo and Sesshomaru turned and walked away. "HEYS!" Inuyasha shouted. "Where is you goin? Come back here and fight me too, SESS-!" He fell over, asleep.

'Idiot.' Sesshomaru thought. Kikyo just smiled and giggled. "He's funny, I kind of like him." Kikyo announced. Sesshomaru sighed. "You better be joking."

OOOOOO

Haha told you, youd never guess whod save her! I felt Inuyasha wasn't involved much in here so I thought he better be at least a little part of it. XD Be mad all you want but there will be a time when Sesshomaru will save her, trust me.

The next chapter will will be out in 24 hours! REVIEW! The more The Faster :P

Chapter 11: Toushiro Higurashi


	11. Toushirou Higurashi

**Love Exchange**

**Chapter 11: Toushiro Higurashi**

**O-O-O-O-O**

Alright here it is ;D Sorry it kept givining me errors when i tried to upload this yesturday x,x

O-O-O-O-O

It had started to lightly snow, Sesshomaru drove Kikyo and Kagome home. He had to admit he was slightly worried, she still wasn't awake yet. And Makura slightly disturbed him. He hoped she wouldn't come in for work anytime soon, she should consider herself fired.

He sighed and continued to drive to Kagome's, good thing he had her addressed in a file.

O-O-O-O-O

Rika Higurashi was busily dusting her book shelves when she heard a loud knock on the door. "Coming!" She hummed as she went to the door. She smiled as she opened the door, "Ah! So you must be Sesshomaru, come in." Rika seemed unfazed at the fact that he was carrying an unconscious Kagome in his arms.

Rika got out a blanket, "Just lay her down on the couch, please." She said quietly.

Why isn't this woman panicking? Sesshomaru stared at her. Most mothers would be worried or something.

He heard a loud sigh come from Kagome's mother. "So you must be Sesshomaru…Inutaisho's son?" Sesshomaru nodded his head. "I'm Kagome's mother, though I'm sure you already guessed that, but anyways I'm Rika Higurashi." She extended her hand out to Sesshomaru, he shook her hand gently. "Pleased to meet you." She added.

"I'm not surprised…by this. Kagome has been sought after her whole life, but she's never known why. And finally the jewel has been taken, I'm sure she would have protected it if she had known her father died protecting it once. In the end he found the safest place to hide it was our daughter.

"Though I didn't want this for my child I've always known the importance of the Jewel. I wanted to take the task but my powers aren't as great as Kagome's. A Child truly blessed by the gods yet does not know of her unique and strong powers within her. She was the only one who could keep the jewel purified with her body. Though I was selfish I secretly wished that the jewel would be gone, Kagome could truly be free."

She took a deep breath. "Though I must reveal to her these things, she would want to know anyways and she should know. I just thought keeping it from her, would not make her fear what lie ahead and live happily for a short while. Im glad she got at least 21 years in." Her mother smiled.

"Though now I must ask you to help her get the jewel back. She cannot do this alone. And protect her." Rika smiled, she had a certain gleam in her eyes. "May I ask you a favor?" Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at her wondering what she was to inquire from him.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Kagome stirred from her mind, finally sensing no danger. She opened her eyes to find her mother hovering over her. "Mama…?" she asked. Rika nodded her head slowly. "Awake Kagome there is much needed to be discussed."

O-O-O-O-O-O

"I'm sure you don't remember your father to well, Toushiro Higurashi. He was a wonderful man. Did I ever tell you how he died? Of course not. Anyways Toushiro and Sesshomaru's father, Inutaisho, were in charge of protecting the jewel that was in your body. Unfortunately they were only able to protect it for a little over 500 years, they were already many many years old and they had weakened to much as Naraku over took them.

"Though your father didn't want you to live your life in fear, he protected the jewel by having it put in your body. Have you ever wondered why you've been attacked by so many demons? Anyways you, my child, are blessed with divine power and now you must seek them out, train and become strong. The jewel is a powerful item that can be used to make wishes come true.

"Should it fall into the wrong hands you and everyone could die. Oh course this sounds like a movie or a fairy tale but its not, this time its for real. Though it will be difficult I already know that you will succeed. And plus you already have someone to help you."

"Mom, seriously stop joking." I didn't want to go on a journey and plus why would I have something so important. My mom just shook her head.

"Soon you will see this is not a dream." She handed me a letter and a jacket. "I've arranged a safe place for you to stay since your certainly not safe here."

She pushed me out the door and into a nice looking car. Where would I be living now?

O-O-O-O-O-O

Hehe sorry for a short chapter XD A new one will be out Sunday Please review!


	12. Wish

**Love Exchange**

**Chapter 12: Wish**

**O-O-O-O-O**

Ok like Love exchange is almost halfway over :O! Anyways please review!

O-O-O-O-O

I opened the car door. "Sesshomaru?" He smiled at me. "Yeah, how are you?" He asked. So I was to be living with him? Well I guess his house would be the safest compared to mine. I hopped in the front seat. "Ok, so this might be a little weird for you. But everything will work out good I suppose." Sesshomaru tried to comfort me about staying with him.

I let out a small giggle. I wasn't worried more like excited for some reason. I mean I had never lived with a man. I heard a loud sigh from Sesshomaru. "Now the downside is Inuyasha will be living with us." Now we were us? I smiled and nodded. "As long as he isn't telling me that I'm not that pretty were fine!"

"Oh and for your comfort and hers as well, Kikyo will also be moving in to the Taisho mansion." Now I was even more excited. "What about Sango and Miroku?" He looked at me. "They've lived in the Taisho mansion since they became friends with Inuyasha. I think Sango has been living there for 14 years, ever since her family died and her brother was taken away. Miroku joined shortly after when his guardian Mushin died. So they've known each other for a long time."

He turned back to his driving, I was so busy talking I didn't even know we left the driveway. We pulled into a driveway with a large three story house, out came Kikyo with a butler carrying her suitcases.

She smiled and waved at me excitedly. "Hopefully nothing more will happen and we can just have fun!" Though I doubted that nothing more would happen, we needed something to happen, I just shook my head fast, just as excited. Before I went on my journey I needed some relaxation. Her last encounter still had quite a hand on her.

"Hey Kagome," Kikyo got in the car and we took off. "How about we do something fun later? It might help, you know…" I smiled weakly. "Sure."

O-O-O-O-O

The first thought that popped into her mind was how she was going to find her room. The house was so huge it was probably about 15 of her shrines or more put together. "This is even nicer than my home!" Kikyo exclaimed. Evidently this was her first time in the mansion.

"I can't believe you live in such a big place!" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Normally I don't, I have a smaller condo, which is still quite large…but mansions are simply to big. Usually only Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and the servants stay here."

Sesshomaru handed our coats to a nearby butler and we began a tour of the WHOLE mansion.

There was one room that caught my interest. It was called the portrait room, paintings and pictures of there whole family.

After the whole mansion was almost asleep I snuck down to the portrait room to see all the pictures. There were 3 large portraits hanging on the wall. Kagome walked closer to read the gold engraved tags beneath the portraits. The first one said "Inukimi and Inutaisho" As I looked at the picture she appeared to be Sesshomaru's mother. She looked exactly like him and had the crescent moon on her forehead.

The 2nd portrait was of a beautiful lady with black hair and Inutaisho. Izaiyoi…? Who was she? I quickly moved to the last picture. I instantly knew who the two men were Inutaisho and my…father.

I stared at my fathers face closely. My father and I looked nothing alike. He had long silver hair and sapphire colored eyes. Extremely gorgeous just like an angel.

The door creaked open and Inuyasha stepped inside. "What are you doing in here?" His voice was calm and he didn't appear to be drunk at all. "I just wanted to look, I'm sorry." His expression changed to a soft expression.

'Izaiyoi, your probally wondering who she was right?" I nodded my head. "Izaiyoi Taisho was my mother. Human she was yet my father loved her. Sesshomaru had always been jealous of me and my mother. Inukimi, Sesshomaru's mother just dropped him off with Inutaisho the day he was born. Later she came back to visit Sesshomaru a couple of times but she had been using Sesshomaru to get closer to my father.

"She held absolutely no love for him. Maybe that's why he's such an ass sometimes." Inuyasha laughed. "Believe he takes after his mother, I don't know her very well but I know how she acts. Ive always thought no matter what a boy is always attached to his mother, I know I was, but Sesshomaru never could be. Maybe…if my mother was like that I would act like him too.

"Mother's do influence the ways of life or she did mine. My mother was a very sweet and kind person it's hard for me to even believe she's dead though it's been years."

I giggled a little. "It's true, my mother influences my life but I don't think your mom influence you to be an alcoholic." He stared at me sadly.

"No, she didn't…her death did. Ever since her death when I was twelve, I started drinking. And when I drink the normal rage I usually feel just comes out. I use my brawls with Koga as a reliever…to let it all out." He closed his eyes. It was weird that he was so, what to call it, nice or open? "Its been to many years and I still haven't let go of my mother's death. It's childish I know.

"Sesshomaru's always telling me to grow up and move on. Well I can't say always, just when I get into fights because it ruins his damn public image. He can be so self centered and…but I just can't seem to blame him. And I wonder what he'd say if he actually knew that I though of him as my brother."

I smiled. "Shocked, happy, you'll never know unless you tell him." "Hmmph, easy for you to say. But anyways its late, come one, lets go!" We walked back to my new room. "Say, Inuyasha?" He stared at me. "What were you doing in the portrait room so late at night?" He sighed. "I visit my mother's picture every night."

O-O-O-O-O

"So Sesshomaru about the show…?" Kikyo wondered. It was Kikyo's favorite and she had been utterly disappointed that it had been canceled. "Don't worry," He sighed. "It's being rescheduled. Unfortunately we don't have enough time to relax, we do need to find Makura," Kikyo's face turned into an expression of sadness. "Would you have any ideal where she is?"

Kikyo shook her head. "Sorry, as you know she hardly talked about herself. She had once told me about her shadow powers but she had never used them in front of me. And I had no ideal of exactly what she could do."

"Hmmm, well now it seems we have an ideal. But of course we do not know the full extent of her abilities or what she is planning to do with the Shikon no tama." He turned to me. "Do you know how to use your abilities."

I looked at him. At moments in my life I had used them, I know for sure, but I just never knew that it was caused by me and they happened on accident. "No, I do not know how to use my powers at will."

Kikyo smiled. "I'll help you then, I'm sure your similar to me and I can control my powers. It'll be easy!" I stared at her. "You have powers?" She nodded her head. "I come from a family of priests and priestesses who have years of training in controlling powers. If we can I would like to take you out there to train with them. I probably could use a reminder as well…"

She smiled as Inuyasha entered the room. They had talked all morning when they had got up, and she found that he was a 'gentleman' as she put it when he was sober. As far as I could tell he was very interested in Kikyo.

So far it had only been one day and I really liked staying with everyone. It was currently10:00 and I was wondering when I would see Sango and Miroku, seeing as how they lived here wouldn't they be up all ready? Speak of the devil…

"Kagome!!" Sango squealed as she pounced on me. She greeted Kikyo less enthusiastically but none the less she was greeted with a casual 'hello'. Well it was better than nothing.

Sango chatted randomly with me for an hour, and started to actually like Kikyo. But Kikyo was mainly busy flirting with Inuyasha and vice versa.

O-O-O-O-O

A few days of relaxation passed, it was really nice to just sit back, do some shopping, and occasional fun activities. Every night me and Sesshomaru did some chatting but tonight perhaps the conversation was a little different.

"So are you ready to go to the training camp tomorrow?" He asked me. He seemed a little different. "Hmm, well I have liked my vacation, but because of it were getting perhaps further away from our mission. I must be strong, and I must train hard." I said. The stars in the sky this night were shining brightly, like diamonds in the sky. The snow falling overhead silently creating a beautiful winter night.

"And what will you do while I'm gone Sesshomaru?" I felt like asking him, interested in what he'd be doing while I was gone. "I'll be going back over my sword skills, I haven't used them since I took over the company, so I could use a reminder as well."

"You know I helped you out a lot when you became a model, and even now I'm helping you. I'll be rude right now, I want something in exchange." He stared at me.

"I'm used to your rudeness," I flashed a teasing smile at him." Anyways what would you like from me? I mean you obviously can buy almost anything you wanted…and you've helped me so much I want to give whatever I can back to you."

He smiled at me. "You'll have to wait and see what I want." Surprisingly he gave me a hug and walked back inside the mansion.

I just stood there, shocked, and watched his retreating form go back inside the mansion.

O-O-O-O-O

Time flies fast and before I knew it I had already began my training. I had found parting unusually hard after last night. And I just wondered what he wanted in return from me that he didn't already have.

"Kagome! Are you paying attention?" The older priestess asked me. She was teaching me the art of controlling my powers and so far, it wasn't so easy. "Yes, Simouye-Sensei." Though really I wasn't.

Deep breath and summon the power from within you. It wasn't something you could really teach but sum up in words. After all this process was somewhat different for everyone.

Simouye-sensei wasn't much help other than trying to keep my thoughts from lingering to a image of Sesshomaru. In which I suspected she knew that I was focusing. Perhaps she had some psychic power to read minds?

I tried and tried but it never seemed to work, only build up my frustration. "Simouye-sensei! This isn't working no matter how much I try." She sighed. "Take a break, child."

I wandered off to find Kikyo and saw her with her red preiestess kimono, sitting on the steps. "It's freezing out here!" I exclaimed. "So how's your training Kagome?" She asked me. Glumly I told her everything. "I see," She grinned at me devilishly. "I know just how to help you!"

O-O-O-O-O

The shikon no tama what a magnificent jewel, Makura thought. She rolled the jewel around on her palm. She had now had it for about a week, and so far she had no thought of what exactly she was going to do with it.

She looked through he shadows as she watched from her cave, Sesshomaru practicing. 'Why would he even help her?' She almost smashed the jewel in rage. Didn't his assistant, Makura Yakusoku, mean anything to him?

'_And if he doesn't love you, will you force him? Is there a way too?' _Naraku's words rang through her mind. '_The only way you can keep him is to tie him up or kill him, he'll never love you and that's just a fact you'll have to learn.'_

Makura laughed. Now she finally had a way to make him lover her, even against his will. She enclosed the jewel in her palms and put the jewel over her heart, then closed her eyes.

"**I wish that Sesshomaru would forget Kagome, and love only me."**

_**And like everything all dreams must end.**_

O-O-O-O-O

Ok so this is the longest chapter so far! Please review!! Almost to 100, and thankyou to all my current faithful reviewers! You know who you are! Anyways the next chapter will be up as fast as many reviews come in! 3 until next time!

SenseiTeacher

Chapter 13: Training


	13. Training

**Love Exchange**

**Chapter 13: Training**

**O-O-O-O-O**

**THANKS FOR 100 REVIEWS! **You guys are real awesome and I wanted to thank you by posting the 13th chapter early! Hoorah! Anyways enjoy! Haha and I just realized in chapter ten I accidentally put "I'm in love with a wonderful" XD If you didn't guess it was suppose to be man after it. (Makura said that)

O-O-O-O-O

"What are you planning Kikyo?" I asked her as she lead me back to Simouye. She dropped to the floor in a bow. "Simouye-Sensei, Please allow me to help teach Kagome. I have an ideal that might help her." Simouye thought about it for awhile.

:"You have my permission, just be careful. Try not to injure her too badly." Kikyo smiled. "But would it really matter, Simouye-Sensei? Your amazing healing abilities exceeds all others." She laughed and dismissed us.

"Injure me? What was that about, Kikyo?" I hissed at her wondering what exactly she was going to do to me. "Were going to have a battle." She replied. "A battle? But that's unfair! I can't even use my powers." She turned her head and smiled at me. "Exactly."

She opened two large doors which lead to a area or dojo styled room. Kikyo got down two bows and handed me a quiver with arrows in it. "I can't use this! I've never used one before." She sighed at me. "Well you better learn fast or I'm going to kill you." Fear raced through me. What was happening?

I laughed "Kikyo what are you—" An arrow whipped passed me, grazing my cheek. A small cut formed on my left cheek, and bleed ran down my face. What was going on? I ran and dodge a next arrow. Many were flying at me.

"Stop running around!" Kikyo screeched. She glowed bright blue and the power I could feel radiating from her. I froze up. It seemed as she transferred her power to the arrow, she released the arrow and it came straight at me.

It was coming closer, my last hope was to summon my powers. I reached for anything and everything inside me and finally I felt it flow through me, burning sensation running throughout my body that needed to be released. I let it go and it burst into a huge explosion.

I was blown way back and knocked unconscious.

O-O-O-O-O

"I told her not to go to hard on her!" I heard someone say. "If we hadn't heard the big explosion, both of them would have bled to death! My my, the cost to rebuild our humble little dojo might be costly as well." I could faintly hear the woman sigh. "At least they didn't die. When they wake up we need to hear what happened." I heard the door close and both ladies were gone. I just drifted back to sleep.

O-O-O-O-O

"Kagome," Someone started to shake me. "Wake up! You've been asleep for 2 days." I opened my eyes. "Simouye-Sensei?" He nodded. I slowly got up and joined Kikyo in the other room.

"What happened you two?" I gave Simouye and the other woman a funny look. "Oh yeah, Kagome, this is my sister Sakya. Anyways back to your explanation, girls?" She raised an eyebrow at us.

"I promise to tell you later, Simouye-Sensei. Right now I must speak with Kagome." Kikyo pleaded with Simouye. The older priestess narrowed her eyes at us. "Very well. But do not be longer than needed."

Kikyo turned to me. "Come on, lets talk outside." She saw the fear in my eyes. "Don't worry I'll explain my actions earlier and then you'll understand why I did what I did. Trust me, were friends of course! I don't wish to kill you ever."

I finally got up and walked with her outside. "I had said what I did to scare you. Normally powers come out easy under pressure of situations. Like when I threatened your life, you finally obtained the ability to summon your powers, I really had no intent of killing you at all." She smiled at me. "Though unexpectedly you had to much power and couldn't control any of it. In which it burst and exploded." She let out a sour laugh.

"The whole dojo was blown apart or so I heard. Don't worry about it, I'll repay for it's reconstruction. But it doesn't look like we'll be doing any weapon training inside. We'll have to survive in this cold winter. But I suppose that'll help us be condition for any surrounding, eh?" I wasn't to sure but totally relieved that Kikyo really didn't want to kill me,

She gave me a hug. "I sure wish we could rush training and get the jewel back from Makura. I really just didn't know…" She sat down on the steps and put her head in her hands. "Didn't know what?" I asked. "She's supposedly in love with Sesshomaru. Before I met Inuyasha I had always thought Sesshomaru would be mine. Silly, eh?

"But I guess I never say past his hot body. Sesshomaru really isn't my type. But I guess Makura believes that they were meant to be together. She's gone to the lengths of working with Naraku I think. Well Makura had no ideal what the jewel did or even existed, and Naraku's been after it for many many years."

Kikyo sighed. "If Naraku is in this we'll have a much harder time. Makura is strong I know that much and Naraku is just as strong. Currently even with Sesshomaru we are probably no match. But if we all train hard we will succeed."

She gave me a quick hug. "Now let's go to Simouye, before she thinks we left."

I could see Kikyo was hurt, Makura had turned on her. It was sad losing a friend, even one who may be as good as evil.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Inuyasha was extremely worried. He had been talking to his brother about Kagome when all of a sudden he just fainted. He was in top health; there was absolutely no reason for this to happen. Was Sess dying? No, he couldn't be.

The doctors had come out shortly after saying he was just unconscious and nothing was wrong, he'd be up soon. Inuyasha waited outside the door. Not wanting to actually go in, he might suspect that he actually cared for his brother. Feh!

O-O-O-O-O

"So are you sure your fine?" Sesshomaru was annoyed that Inuyasha kept asking the question. There was nothing wrong with him why shouldn't he be fine? "Yes, I'm perfectly fine! Now back off, at least 25 feet from me." Sesshomaru growled. "Sir, Makura is here." Sesshomaru smiled. And Inuyasha's face darkened.

They went to greet her. "Sesshomaru!" She squealed and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha stood there with his mouth wide open. "Uh, what is going on!?" Inuyasha asked. Didn't he hate Makura? "What are you talking about Inuyasha? Makura and I have been engaged for years." Makura lifted her left hand, on it was a shiny piece of the once whole jewel.

"What the hell did you do?!" Inuyasha cried in outrage. Obviously something wasn't right. "Sesshomaru what about Kagome? You just told me that you were going to ask her out, that you loved her." He stared at Inuyasha. "Kagome? Who's that?" Makura just smiled and laughed. "No one, dear."

O-O-O-O-O

Alright end to yet another great chapter! Please review and thanks again for 100 reviews!

Chapter 14: Forgotten


	14. Forgotten

**Love Exchange**

**Chapter 14: Forgotten**

O-O-O-O-O

Ok sorry for the big wait! A short writer's block so forgive me! Anyways heres your sad little chapter…I mean pleasantly happy?

O-O-O-O-O

"_Could you imagine the pain,_

_if you were forgotten?"_

Christmas is almost here. A delightful season that I had always looked forward to, but this was by far the worst. On such a happy day why was I in so much pain?

--

"I imagine," Simouye smiled. "That you two will be returning to your boys at the mansion for Christmas, ne?" We both flushed red. 'Our boys?' "Well yes, a day ago we didn't get a clear message but I don't think everything is too jolly over there. Maybe you could cheer them up?" Simouye cleared her throat.

"So Kagome why don't you start packing? Your training is coming along so perfectly, you can take a small break, I'm afraid not long but it'll be enough to relax a short while." I smiled and giggled a bit. It was going to be nice to see them both again, yet slightly weird not celebrating Christmas with her own family.

But couldn't she count the Taisho brothers and friends as her other family? A new family, it was a pleasant thought. I raced up stairs and began packing. What about Kikyo?

O-O-O-O-O

"Kikyo-san." Kikyo turned around. "Yes, Simouye-sensei?" Simouye turned to look at the snow falling from the window. "Actually the reason why I'm sending you back for a short while is because I sensed a disturbance at the Taisho mansion, though Inuyasha refrained from saying anything I could tell something was really wrong.

"So I'm sending you two back…I figured it would be best not to tell Kagome, and at least have one person informed." Kikyo swallowed hard and glared at Simouye. "Simouye, please you must tell me what's happening. Of all people you would know." Kikyo begged.

"I do not know much." Simouye lied. "Liar!" Kikyo yelled. Simouye whipped around angered by her declaration. "Would you rather not go back?" They stared at each other. "So, I did lie. I do know what's happening…but I believe it would be better for Kagome to find out when she gets there, if I told her…I know she would not go back." And clicked. "So this involves something with Sesshomaru then?" Simouye nodded. "Sadly I don't know what to do now. Before you or Kagome do something rash return here." She dismissed Kikyo.

Kikyo sighed. Selfish woman. It would be easier if she could predict the future as well as Simouye but it took much power, and she didn't have that right now. Well whatever was going to happen Simouye seemed to think this would be the best path. Simouye wouldn't lead them wrong would she?

O-O-O-O-O

"Lady Makura." A servant bowed to her. "Hmm?" Makura replied lazily. "One of your servants have reported that Kagome is heading back her." Makura smiled. "Thankyou, dismissed." The servant bowed again and exited Makura's new chambers. "Excellent." She whispered.

Makura picked up the jewel, when she researched it they had said after making a wish disappear but it didn't. It had returned to her, but it was a jet black. When she split a piece for her ring it turned a dark purple but it wasn't black, so she used it.

She took the jewel fragment from her ring and pieced it back into the jewel. If the jewel kept reappearing did that mean she could have unlimited wishes? She laughed. This was great, she could rule Japan or even the world with this in her hands. How did something so powerful end up with such a weak girl?

What did it matter? She slipped it into her dress pocket and left her chambers, she had to prepare for Kagome's arrival of course.

O-O-O-O-O

Inuyasha struggled to get free the shackles that bound him to the wall. "That bitch!" He screamed, but his voice only bounced back at him. He hadn't cooperated with her plan and she just had him shackled and tied down in the basement.

Evidently this wasn't just steel, he could easy break that. But it was bound by, shadows? What the hell was she? If only he had studied his demon magic book his mother had given him. In this age he tossed it out, why did he need it anyways?

The door opened, and light creaked in. "What the hell do you want bitch?" He yelled. The voice silenced him with a "shhh." And began to unbind him.

"Miroku?"

O-O-O-O-O

I stepped out of the car and stretched. "My back hurts." Kikyo laughed at me. "It is a long ride." I was kinda worried Kikyo looked ill or maybe sad but it was bothering me. "Are you ok, Kikyo?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yeah." I glanced at her for another moment and ran towards the large white marble stairs.

"Sesshomaru-" I looked up to find Makura at the top. "What are you doing here?" I asked pretty calmly. She pretty much scared my sanity out of me so I couldn't really tell if I was calm or ready to faint.

She had on a long fur coat and she looked like a dead woman with her pale white skin next to the black fur. Kikyo ran towards us. "I knew somehow you'd be here." Makura raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I had to come see my fiancé." We stared at her. "Fiancé?" We both asked at the same time. She nodded. "Sesshomaru, why don't you tell them about our engagement?"

I gasped. "Sesshomaru, you told me you didn't like Makura!" I cried hoping he would tell me the words I wanted to hear. He just stared at me. "Who are you?" Shock were the only words to describe what was going on.

"W-who am I?" I said slowly. I started to laugh. "This is a funny joke." I looked at him, he glared back at me. "Seriously." He just continued to glare at me. "Makura, what did you do?" I could barely hear Kikyo as she yelled at Makura. "I'm Kagome." I could feel the tears welling up, but I wouldn't let them fall. "Kagome Higurashi? I work with you."

"Sorry I don't remember. But nice to meet you Kagome." He smiled at me. I wanted to die. The person I held most dearest to me, smiled at me, and told me he didn't remember me. It felt worse than being attacked, all those years by demons. Why? Couldn't someone else have protected the jewel. I wouldn't have met Sesshomaru if not for the jewel and right now it seemed that I wished I didn't know him. I felt as if all hope was lost.

Makura grinned at me. "Awww whats the matter? Just think of this, had you never interfered this would of never happened to you. You should have just went back to your little Kyoto college, its where you belonged." Her words stung me, the truth is what hurt the most.

Had I never issued the challenge, if they just hadn't held a competition…I would be at home celebrating Christmas, happily, with my family. Now I would continue watching them together, and wishing that I was the one that was with him and not her.

"Go home, if you want I'll make you forget too." I slapped her. "You…how dare you." She laughed at me. "Is that all you can do? Slap me? How pathetic!" Her emotions snapped. "Love, what a pathetic emotion. Why do you care so much? As far as I know you haven't even known him for a month! I've worked for him for years!" She started screeching. "He never really acknowledged me and you come waltzing in, and make an idiot of yourself! And, and he notices you!" She was laughing now. "Alright I'll make you a deal." She took the jewel from her pocket and handed it to Kagome, it instantly purified.

"You can have your one wish as long as you let me kill you after that-" Before I opened my mouth to agree she added some more. "And no one can interfere with this deal, is that agreeable?"

It was true. I hadn't known him that long, but what I wanted more than anything was to stay by him, and learn more. Always. A selfish wish is not what was intended for the jewel but just this one…I know I cannot live without him, I would only kill myself inside. "So please…" Kagome sucked in her breath and made her wish.

O-O-O-O-O

Argh x.x -is tired- its 1:30 and I hafta go to school TT Oh well.

Chapter 15?????


	15. NOTE

Love Exchange

Note:

Alright, Black Sun here! I'm really sorry for not updating. I'm not exactly dead but ive been **really** busy. I apologise. I'm doing some re-thinking, orginally I was going to stop this story but I currently writing new chapters so I can finish it instead . Just wait a little bit more, right now im currently like flunking my way through school and being murdered by said parents. So once I raise my grades a little expect a new chapter. (And soon!)

Again sorry!!!

Black Sun


	16. The Price You Pay

**Love Exchange**

** Chapter 15: The Price you Pay**

O-O-O-O-O

Haha well Hi. Where to start exactly? I know ive been gone for a long time. But finally ill start finishing it. Been a little short on ideas of how to end it but ill manage...some how. Id love to apologize. -gets on knees-. Really sorry about the long wait..but hey! Look on the bright side im updating. Anyways please enjoying and I hope my faithful readers (and REVIEWERS) are reading this! Oh and really soon Im going to go back and update previous chapters. I want to correct my mistakes that ive made. I finally realized that some of it doesnt make much sense. I apologize for that also. And if you have forgotten anything remember to go back and review the story!

O-O-O-O-O

"_I wish Makura's memories are completely erased._"

Kikyo gasped. "Kagome!" I looked at Makura who was now unconscious laying on the ground. Serves her right for giving me the jewel. I watched Sesshomaru run to her side to see if she was alright. I couldn't blame him after all he was under the influence of Makura's wish.

"Kagome are you sure that was a good wish?" Kikyo asked me. I nodded slowly. "I was a coward who wanted to live, but this way I can always win Sesshomaru back and maybe he'll remember me." Kikyo nodded. "But you know nothing good really ever comes out of a selfish wish. I'd be careful." She patted my back and started walking towards Inuyasha. A little before she reached him she turned around and looked at me. "Though I'd have to say your wish took me by surprise. I thought for sure you'd either kill Makura or wish that Sesshomaru would remember you. But Somehow it might work out better this way." Then she turned back around.

I walked back inside to find Sesshomaru looking over Makura. It was a sickening feeling to see him like that, even though I knew it wasn't really his fault. But it would all end now right? Makura wouldn't know Sesshomaru and...he still didn't know me. I walked out of the room they were occupying, I wouldn't be jealous over a woman who just lost her memories.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Makura." Sesshomaru tried to shake her awake. Makura slowly opened her eyes. "Who are you?" I peeked through the doors at this scene. I quickly opened the doors and rushed over there to Makura's side. "Who are you?" She asked me. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. This is Sesshomaru Taisho your boss." He looked at me funny. "I'm her fian---" I slapped my hand over his mouth. I gave him a small smile. "Sesshomaru, Makura is going through a hard time. I think you should leave her be to rest." He just glared at me and left. I was used to this treatment so it didn't even faze me.

I turned to look at Makura again. "Now Makura--" "Who's Makura?" She asked me. I didn't think I would erase even her name from her memories. "Um, your Makura Yakusoku. Your 24 years old and you work at Tai Corp. Other than that I really don't know who you are, but I do know you love the color black and you are usually quiet." I decided to tell her a little about herself. That wouldn't hurt would it? "Sorry, I can't tell you more."

She quietly shook her head. "Thanks for telling me this much." It was kinda awkward sitting here with Makura so I said my excuses and left the room. Kikyo was waiting outside the door. "You can visit Makura. She doesn't remember you or even herself though." She stared at me. "So I have heard." Evidently she had been listening.

"Where is the jewel?" I had completely forgot about it. I took it out from my pocket. "Kikyo, I thought the jewel was suppose to disappear after you made a wish." "It is." "Well, here." I handed her the jewel. She could protect it better than I could. I didn't really want to protect it anymore anyways.

"I'm curious, Kagome. Why did you tell her about where she worked? You know her job involves being near Sesshomaru. She liked him once it, she'll probably like him again." I smacked myself. Thats right! "On top of that" she continued, "he still thinks they're engaged. What if he told her that? Even though she has no memory I'm sure she has no problem accepting she's engaged to Sesshomaru." She laughed. "Be careful or your wish will go to waste." She walked inside to visit her old friend.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Kikyo stared through the windshield as the snow piled on it. It had already been two days since Makura lost her memories and she finally decided it was time she went home. The day was really gloomy and it took Kikyo forever to find the spare key to Makura's place. In which she was now frozen or at least she felt like it.. Makura got in the car to say her goodbyes and thank-yous to Kikyou. After she had lost her memories her personality was warped as well. Maybe this was a good change?

Kikyo waved to Makura as she drove silently back to Sesshomaru's mansion.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"So what exactly are you doing here, Miss Higurashi?" Sesshomaru asked. I stared at him. Oh boy he even forgot that I lived here now. I sighed. "You invited me here to live. I guess since things have changed I can go home at anytime." He stared at me for a bit. "Do whatever you want." Back to the same old Sesshomaru. In some cases I guess that is good but I'll never find out what he wanted from me in exchange. "I'll stay then." After all I had a mission. Sesshomaru looked through some files.

"Ah so your one of my employees?" Bingo. He was getting somewhere at least. "Yes I am. By the way are you rescheduling the Winter fashion show?" Hopefully he hadn't forgotten about that. "Yes. It'll be soon." He walked over to the bookshelf and put back a book. (They're in his office in the mansion.) "Where did Kikyo go?" He asked me. "She went to drop Makura off. Say, you know you aren't really engaged to her right?" This caught his attention as he looked at me funny. "What?" he asked. I smiled. "Yes, Makura was joking. She had rejected you remember?" He shook his head. Of course he couldn't recall that. "Poor man." I got up from the sofa I was sitting on and walked out of his office. I wonder what he thought of that?

O-O-O-O-O-O

Makura quickly searched her house. She wasn't sure why but she had the feeling that someone was in there. She checked the kitchen, her bathroom, hallway, closet, room, and the last place the living room. She screamed. A man with long dark hair who looked quite creepy was sitting on her couch. "W-who are you?" He stared at her intensely. "It's me Naraku or have you forgotten me?" His voice was rough. She shook her head yes. Had she been involved with this scary looking guy?

"Whether you remember me or not makes no difference. It's time for you to pay the price of going against me." All Makura saw was a swift motion of something moving before she pasted out.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Hey, Miss Kikyo." Kikyo turned to look at one of Sesshomaru's maids at the mansion. Kikyo squinted to see the name tag. "Yes, Akiko?" Akiko handed Kikyo some clothes. "These are Miss Makura's clothes . Could you give them to her?" That's right she had lent Makura a change of clothes. "Yeah, I have a few things to pickup and return also."

Kikyo grabbed some things she had borrowed from Makura a few weeks prior. She stepped outside and watched silently as more snow piled up. After a few moments she got in her car and drove back to Makura's place.

Kikyo knocked hard on Makura's front door. A little impatient in the cold she turned the handle and the door creaked open. She quickly exchanged her shoes for slippers and shut the door. "M-Makura! I've come to return some stuff." Kikyo searched around for a bit. Is she here? Who'd leave their door open? She walked past the living room door that was open. Her feet made splashing noises as she entered the living room. She quickly flipped on the light and screamed.

---------------------------------

Well this is probably not what your expecting. Review! The next chapter should be out soon.

Oh and just to clarify things. I once said that Inuyasha was dating Kikyo. Yes thats true but she never really knew Inuyasha. Just using him to get to Sesshomaru. But Finally she likes him XD.

Till next time :D

**  
**


	17. Merry Christmas

**Love Exchange**

** Chapter 16: Merry Christmas  
**

O-O-O-O-O-O

Hey there as promised this is the new chapter . If you have any questions remember to ask! Oh and Review X3

Inuyasha is copyright Rumiko Takahashi.

O-O-O-O-O-O

I walked silently behind Sesshomaru as he talked on the phone. I was sure he had no clue I was here. After a few minutes he hung up the phone and turned to me. "Miss Higurashi...you've been following me almost everywhere for almost 3 days straight. I walk out of my bedroom and your right by the door. Is there something you need?" I gave a long nervous laugh. "N-no. Not really." My cellphone started to sing out my Hikari (Utada Hikaru) ringtone.

I glanced over at Sesshomaru who was staring at me before I answered the call. "Higurashi." I stated lamely. "Kagome, I need you to come to the hospital ASAP." A faint click was heard as Kikyo hung up the phone. I sighed. "Sesshomaru I need to go out for a bit, excuse me." I quickly ran out the door and into the car I was using for transportation.

Sesshomaru heaved a sigh of relief. "At least she won't be following me for a little bit."

O-O-O-O-O-O

I quickly got out of the car to see Kikyo waiting at the front entrance. "What's wrong Kikyo?" She had tears flowing out like a river from her eyes. "I-I went to her house to return some things a-and she was laying in a pool of blood. I'm really glad she's not dead but she's in a coma. She might not make it." I gasped. "Do you know who did this?" Kikyo nodded. "I could faintly feel Naraku's presence." She wiped away some of the tears from her cheeks. "I don't even think my powers could save her." I just shook my head, I had felt kinda bad afterall. "S-should I let Sesshomaru know?" Kikyo shook her head. "Well you better get going, I'll be taking care of Makura. They said she had no family that would be willing to help so I volunteered." She smiled at me.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Shortly after my talk with Kikyo I returned to the mansion."Kagome!" Sango gave me a cordless phone. "Hello?" I asked. "Oh Kagome, so your alright. That's a relief." I smiled. "Mama!" "So how are you doing?" "A-alright I guess." Although I knew she probably sensed something was amiss. "I just was checking up on my only daughter. Is she coming home for christmas or staying there? Oh and your upcoming birthday too..." "If you don't mind I'll drop by tomorrow and bring along presents and stuff. But I'd like to be here for Christmas. I'll think about my birthday." "Alright, I best be going now. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kagome." "Bye, Mama." I heard the faint click and then the dial tone.

"Here, Sango." I handed her the phone and went to my room. Sango just stared after my retreating form. Shortly after Miroku walked up to talk to Sango. "So he still doesn't remember her does he?" Miroku asked Sango. Sango shook her head. "Not yet. He might never. She's determined to start over, though technically they weren't dating before. Heh, although we all could see something forming." Miroku nodded his head as he turned to look at Inuyasha who was pacing in the distance.

"Maybe something better could happen for those two and a maybe another couple will form." Sango nodded in agreement. "It'd be so wonderful." Miroku cleared his throat. "Yes, well I better go console Kagome...in her room." Sango punched him in the back. "I **highly** doubt she wants to be consoled by you, especially in her room." "It won't hurt to offer." He whined. "Your not going to get the chance!" "Sure, I will! There's always night time when the heart is the loneliest." Sango grabbed a hold of his neck. "You try that and your dead!" "P-please! Lady Sango don't kill this poor man." Sango sighed. "Guess I have to tell Kagome to lock all her doors for a while." Sango quickly walked away.

Inuyasha walked over to Miroku. "I don't get it. If you like her so much why do you flirt with other women? To make her jealous or is it habit?" "I'm not exactly sure myself." Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "Your stupid." Miroku gave him a strange look. "Your one to talk!" "Argh, shut up!" "Did you buy Kikyo a present?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"How about you? Did you buy Sango something?" Miroku looked deep in thought over a simple question. "Of course...I forgot." "Ha, you really are stupid!" Miroku sighed. "I'll go out later and get something." Inuyasha nodded his head. "I'll tag along."

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Kagome!" Sango knocked on the door to my room loudly. I quickly opened the door so she didn't put a hole through the door with her knocking. "Are you okay, Kagome?" I nodded my head and invited her in. "I'm working on a scarf." Sango raised her eyebrows at me. "I know it sounds stupid. I don't have any money to buy stuff for everyone so I have to make it." Sango shook her head. "It's fine. But I don't know if everyone in this house will appreciate your gifts." I nodded sadly. "Yeah, I thought about that but you know that's okay. Not everyone appreciates everything but I'll still give them their presents and if they don't like it; oh well. At least I didn't leave them out." I smiled. "Well I just came to check up on you! Remember there are perverts in this place so **always** lock your doors. Hollar or call me if you need something!" Sango quietly got up and left.

I stared at the scarf that I was making. He'd never use it, would he? My phone started buzzing wildly, I looked at the caller ID and answered it. "Eri!" I was happy to hear from her. "Hey Kagome, when is the fashion show going to be?" I sighed. So much for calling me to see how I was doing. "He said the 26th the second part will resume and the ball is on the 27th. For your Christmas present I'll get Sesshomaru to give you invites for the ball, kay?" I heard Eri squeal in the background in delight. "Promise!?" "Mmhmm." "Does that include train fares?" Eri laughed nervously. I sighed. "I'll try. I'll go ask him. Seeya!" "Seeya, Kagome! Merry Christmas." _Merry_ Christmas. What a joke. I walked out of the room to Sesshomaru's office.

I knocked loudly three times before I head the okay to go in. "Ah, I thought it was you." Sesshomaru stated. I gave a nervous laugh. Hopefully he didn't think I was stalker."Um...I know I'm asking alot, but is there anyway my three friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi could be sent an invite for the ball? Oh, and um...train tickets too?" He looked up at me for a few minutes before offering me a pen and paper. "Write their addresses here and I'll send it to them." Kagome smiled. "Thank-you so much."

Sesshomaru quickly cleared his throat. "I wanted to take everyone out to dinner tomorrow. It's formal so make sure to wear something nice. If you don't have anything don't worry." I stared at him. "What?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Oh, do you know what happened to Makura, Kagome?" "N-no, I'd ask Kikyo." He seemed to accept my answer as he went back to his work. I sighed as I walked out the door. What would happen when he found out?

I quickly gathered my stuff and headed over to my mom's house. I decided to go today instead because I needed Christmas Eve to finish all my gifts for everyone.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_(Next Day)_

Sango sighed. "Christmas vacation was short in school and now it got even shorter!" I laughed a little. It was true though. We had a couple of days and then Christmas Eve and Christmas off. "Yeah, well I just want to get the Show over with." Sango nodded. "It's too bad it was delayed. I wonder how many people are going to attend the day after Christmas?" "Has Kikyo been back yet?" I asked Sango. She just shook her head. "No, but Sesshomaru is taking everyone out to dinner tonight so I imagine that she'll be there." Kagome looked around the huge library they were in. "Amazing isn't it?" Sango asked me. I nodded. "He's been collecting books for years now and he's read them all." It was hard to believe a person could have read them all. The library was about 8 times as big as my bedroom at the shrine. Except for the area where a few pieces of furniture was it looked like a labyrinth.

Sango walked over and picked out a random book from the shelf. "Although I can't say he has good taste in books. Honestly, who reads a entire book on Environmental Science because they want too? I prefer romance novels, of course he has none of those." Sango sat down on a chair. "Anyways feel free to look around and don't get lost. Seriously Miroku did once when he first moved it. It was hilarious." Sango giggled a little bit at the memory.

All the bookshelves seemed very dusty, but although the books were old they seemed to be in perfect condition. After searching for a while I came upon a shelf with a locked cabinet. Or at least I thought it was locked. Out of pure curiosity I tried opening the door and books came piling out. I picked up one. The book had no title and was just plain blue. I flipped it open and discovered it to be a journal. The neat handwriting looked familiar. "Kagome!" I heard Sango call for me. I slammed the journal shut and put it back in the cabinet. I could always come back later and read it. I quickly put the rest of the books that had fallen out back in as well. Hopefully no one would notice I had opened this.

"Ah! There you are! Anyways we have dinner now go to your room and get changed." She grabbed my hand and led me out of the library and back to my room. "You got about an hour to get ready and do everything you need. at 6:45 P.M. everyone should be in the main hall. Okay?" I nodded and turned the door handle into my room. "He told me not to worry about to wear but dress formal." I sighed as I talked to myself. "I didn't bring any formal clothing because I didn't imagine going any where fancy." I stared at a package that was on my bed I hadn't seen before. It had a note on top that had neat handwriting. It said "Merry Christmas." I smiled. So that's why he told me not to worry.

I opened the box to find a beautiful lavender dress that went down to my knees, and had an gorgeous orchid on it. The dress looked awfully expensive. If the dress wasn't the necklace and shoes added to the amount. The blue gems shone brightly though I didn't think they were sapphires, and the heels were perfect for the outfit. Such a gift for someone he didn't even remember? I quickly threw everything on and put on my make-up.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Although I had been nervous throughout the whole dinner for some reason, the dinner had been very wonderful. Of course the restaurant was fancy and the music was soothing. I took my wine glass and went to the balcony of the floor of the restaurant we were on. The breeze gently blew my hair sideways in the wind. I jumped a little when I suddenly heard a voice. "How was the dinner?" I smiled. "It was great, Thank-you! And also Thank-you very much for the dress and everything. I really love this dress." He didn't respond.

I continued to stare at the sky. "This seems familiar." I turned to look at him. "What seems familiar?" He looked deep in thought for a minute. "Have I ever talk to you on a balcony before?" I nodded. "Yeah, one time. You asked for something, but I never found out." He nodded as he stared off into space.

_-Flash Back-_

"You know I helped you out a lot when you became a model, and even now I'm helping you. I'll be rude right now, I want something in exchange." He stared at me.

"I'm used to your rudeness," I flashed a teasing smile at him." Anyways what would you like from me? I mean you obviously can buy almost anything you wanted…and you've helped me so much I want to give whatever I can back to you."

-End Flash Back-

"Although I don't seem to remember you...I know that before a few days ago I knew you. My memory may not be all there but I have it written all down in words." So that's who's journals they were. I thought the hand writing was familiar. Though I'd never thought Sesshomaru would be one for writing in a journal, but in this type of case it seemed useful. He has a chance to remember me and that alone made me smile.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Sesshomaru took off his jacket to his suit and laid it on a chair. As he loosed his tie he noticed something that was on his desk. It was a rather small box that was wrapped with gold colored wrapping paper and a red ribbon on the box. He untied the ribbon and opened the box to find a beautiful scarf that was black with white dogs all over it. He looked at the little note card attached the box and read it.

"Merry Christmas, Sesshomaru."

-----------------------------------

Alright I thought that was a pretty good chappie. Please review everyone and thanks for all the reviewers on the past chappies! Review, Review, Review:O The next chappie will be about the ball so make sure to catch up if you havn't and make sure to read and review the next!

Until then...review!


	18. Heaven

**Love Exchange**

** Chapter 17: Heaven**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Thanks for all the awesome reviews last time! Please keep them keeping I appreciate it!

(Heaven is by DJ Sammy)

Inuyasha is copyright Rumiko Takahashi.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Yuka! Eri! Ayumi! Over here!" I waved to them from the train station. Kikyo had accompanied me to pick up my friends. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka came scrambling over to us. "Y-your Kikyo!" They all gasped. Kikyo stared at them and nodded as they inspected her. "Your friends with Kikyo now?" I nodded my head. "Sweet! Next thing we know you'll be dating Sesshomaru!" Eri exclaimed. Kikyo giggled at there comment seeing as how to her that option was likely. "Ah, but I'd feel so bad for Hojo." Ayumi sighed.

Kikyo glanced at me when Ayumi mentioned this. "Who is Hojo?" I sighed. "He's a high school classmate that those three," I waved my hand in Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka's direction. "decided to pair me up with. He was nice but I never actually dated him." Kikyo grinned. "Have you actually ever dated someone before?" "Of course! There was that time once when...No, I really haven't." Kikyo laughed once again as I glared at her. "Whatever." I stormed off ahead of everyone. "Geesh! Is something wrong with Kagome?" Yuka asked. Kikyo just glanced at Yuka without giving a reply.

"So, Kagome!" Eri yelled at me from a distance behind me behind me. I stopped and turned around to listen to her. "What?" I asked. "Well are we staying at your house again?" I shook my head. "Kikyo and I both live at the Taisho mansion now, so of course you'll be staying there!" They all gasped as they looked as they were about to faint. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Eri asked me. Kikyo and I nodded. The trio danced around and squealed for a few seconds in delight.

"We'll be staying in the SAME house as Sesshomaru!" Yuka exclaimed. "Oh and Inuyasha too!" Eri cried out. "Were so lucky!" Ayumi added. "Yeah, yeah. Come on! If you sit here and talk all day about it you'll never see his mansion!" They all quickly picked up there pace and got in the car. "Wow! This car is so neat!" I heard a bunch of comments on my clothes and the car all the way to the Taisho building.

"By the way Kagome have you seen this picture of Sesshomaru?" I sighed. "No, and I don't really ---" Eri flashed the photo in front of my eyes and I quickly grabbed the magazine. I gasped. It was a picture of Sesshomaru smiling in the snow wearing the scarf I had made for him.

(Yes, Sesshomaru does smile FOR pictures. )

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Winter clothes! Yes, that is the theme for today. I had to admit that some of the outfits were super cute. I had on a black sweater and sweat pants with a pink bubble winter jacket and a pink and black hat with black cats on it. For today the make up was really light and it didn't take long to get ready or to switch outfits. My favorite outfit of the day had to be the one Kikyo modeled. It was a long fur dress coat that had looked simply gorgeous on Kikyo.

I had made no mistakes today which was wonderful except for the few people who had came to see if I would mess up again. "Good job, Kagome! You were wonderful." I smiled at Sango. "Thank-you!" I walked over to where Sesshomaru was although he was quite into a conversation he was having with another business man. He finished quickly and turned to me. "Is there something you needed?" I just shook my head and smiled. "I just wanted to compliment you on your nice photo that was in the Christmas magazine." He didn't say anything as I left to go find Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"I thought I'd find you here!" I exclaimed. They were currently going over all the clothes we modeled and rating each one, also adding their comments on how it was modeled and by who. I hadn't noticed I was there for a few minutes. "Oh, Kagome! You looked lovely out there!" Ayumi complimented to her. "Thanks. Anyways --" "Kagome, which one is better the pink or the blue?" Yuka interrupted me. "The pink! Now what I was saying is that you guys need to go dress shopping right? Let's go we don't have that much time, ya know!" And once again we all scrambled back into the car excluding Kikyo this time though.

"Your so lucky Kagome! You get to model AND be near the Taisho brothers." Yuka sighed at her misfortune as the other two joined in. I just nodded and smiled. I guess I was lucky.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So how exactly did you manage to move in with Sesshomaru?" Ayumi asked me. I didn't exactly want to tell them the truth. "Mom asked Sesshomaru if I could." Yuka looked at me. "Your Mom knows Sesshomaru?" I nodded. "Well not really but my father knew his father evidently...It's a long story." "Your father, eh?" Eri asked. "Yeah..." Anyways now that we picked out your gorgeous dresses how about a slushie?" Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, and I used to always sit at the mall drinking slushies and talking. Though mainly it was guy scouting for them but I hadn't been that interested in it.

They all nodded there heads. I had to admit that their dress choices were good. Eri picked a beautiful pink dress that had sequins all over it. The neck was kinda low and it had spaghetti straps. Yuka and Ayumi picked out dresses that were almost similar but different colors. Yuka had green and Ayumi had picked navy.

"So Kagome do you have a dress?" I shook my head. "Not yet, Sesshomaru told me not to worry about it." Eri chuckled. "Someone likes you." I blushed. "He doesn't really!" "Uh huh." Yuka added as she slurped on her slushie. "Your saying someone who lets you live in his mansion, work in his company, and buys you a Christmas present doesn't feel the smallest amount of affection?" I didn't reply but instead looked around the mall. After all I wasn't really a master in this subject.

I quickly finished my slushy and threw it in the trash. "Come on guys. Its about time we should get back." I headed towards the exit of the mall as they got up and threw away their slushies. "Hey lets make a bet how long it takes them to get together shall we?" Eri asked. Yuka and Ayumi nodded excitedly. "I say her birthday." "Alright then, I say New Years day." Yuka announced. "You, Ayumi?" Eri asked Ayumi. "February." "Okay, who's ever closest wins. The winner forks over 100$ fair enough?" They all nodded there heads as they walked out of the mall together.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Wow! So this is your room!" Eri flopped on my bed and bounced on it like a child. They hadn't seen theirs yet so it was all pretty cool to them. "Oooh this bed is so soft!" Eri exclaimed. Ayumi flipped on the lights for us since we hadn't bothered to and Yuka was checking out my vanity. "Say kagome?" I glanced in her direction. "Whats this package?" I went over to the vanity to discover another box just like the one I had gotten on Christmas Eve. I read the little sticky note. "_A newly designed dress from a business partner's company. Please wear this to the ball tomorrow."_

"It's a dress from a different company that Sesshomaru wants me to wear from the ball." Eri and Ayumi ran over and stared at the box in awe waiting for me to open it. I took off the top and held the dress on my body. It was a beautiful dark blue dress that ran all the way to the floor. The neck was low and had spaghetti straps and also a open back. Although it was similar style to the dresses Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi had boughten it was still different. It had sparkles and sequins all over the dress and a small slit that run up to my thigh on the right leg.

"Wow!" Yuka exclaimed. "This dress much have cost a few hundred dollars. Maybe over a thousand. I wish I had a dress like this!" The other two just nodded in amazement. "Do you always get a lot of clothes modeling?" I nodded. "Since I was chosen a lot of companies send me free clothes in hopes that I'll wear it and have my picture taken with it. It would help there companies out a lot." I went over and opened the closet door and watched them stare in amazement. I giggled.

"If you need some clothes I might give you some of them." They all squealed and attacked my closet. It seemed to me their happiness was so simple compared to mine. I like clothes and all but they weren't my source of supreme happiness. There was someone who was.

O-O-O-O-O-O

My cell phone started ringing wildly. I checked the caller ID and answered it. "Simouye-sensei!" I exclaimed happily. I hadn't heard from her for what seemed like a while. "How are things going over there, Kagome?" "Huh? Oh I guess things are getting better." I already knew she had known what happened. "That's good. Just don't think it ends here that one guy...Naraku or something might be up to something. It's just a warning nothing for sure. Bye! Have a good birthday." She abruptly hung up. She was right. Naraku was originally after the jewel like Kikyo had told me.

"Who was that?" Eri asked me. "Oh, a friend." was all I answered. Though I had better tell Kikyo about this though I'm sure this would be no surprise for her. She knew when I handed her the jewel she might be attacked. I had to help her out the best I could. After all it came from my body. "Well I'm going to bed." I announced. They all glanced briefly at me. "Already? It's like 11:00 P.M.?" "I'm tired... that's all." They all told me good night as I headed to my room.

The hallway to my room was dim and shortly before I got there I saw a bright light coming from the portrait room. Inuyasha? I took a peek inside and saw Sesshomaru staring at the painting of his mother and father. I stayed for a few moments before moving on.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Wow! He's good looking!" Eri exclaimed. We had arrived a few minutes ago at the ball and they had already found several victims. They never stopped. Although I had to say the music was relaxing and it was nice to watch everyone dancing. It wasn't crowded yet but I had the feeling that it would be packed later on.

"Hey, your Miss Kagome Higurashi right?" A middle aged lady had asked me. I smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you!" She gave me a warm smile. "I'm Natsuhi Kazeii. I'm one of Sesshomaru's business partners. It's lovely to meet you. You look splendid!" Natsuhi and I had talked for a little bit before Inuyasha came over to us. "Excuse me Miss Kazeii..can I steal Kagome from you for a bit?" I looked at him surprised. Natsuhi laughed. "Sure, dear! Make sure to visit me afterwards." Inuyasha gave her a dazzling smile. "I promise!" He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"This is a surprise. I didn't know you could dance!" He snorted. "This coming from the woman who took lessons not to long ago." I blushed. "I learned when I was younger. My mother taught me. It's pretty much required for me to know it. I've attended a lot of parties." We changed paces as the song changed. "Anyways I wanted to ask you something. Do you know what Kikyo thinks of me?" Inuyasha went slightly pink and I had to laugh at him for that. "Yes, I do! Of course I'm not telling you. Go ask her out yourself you dope!" He glared at me. "Why don't you ask Sesshomaru?" "T-that's ridiculous! Why would I---" "It's obvious." I sighed as I blushed slightly. "Whatever." I broke away from the dance and went over and grabbed a drink.

"Sango!" I gave a shout to Sango who was sitting by what looked like an unconscious Miroku. "Oh...Kagome!" She gave me a light-hearted smile. "What do you think of the ball?" The place was gorgeous and so far everything was wonderful. "It's my first time at this type of party. So I guess It's awesome." I told her. "By the way Sesshomaru wanted to dance with you." "R-really?" Sango nodded as she pointed in his direction. "Well...thanks!" I waved to her as I headed over to him.

I waited by him a few minutes while he was talking to other business partners. When he finally noticed me he introduced me to all of them. We all chatted awhile before Sesshomaru ended the conversation. He turned to me. "Would you care to dance?" I nodded my head. He took my hand and lead me out to the dance floor as we danced to the music playing.

"_Oh, thinking about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now, nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more_ "

"So you've improved your dancing I see." He grinned at me. "Your not even stepping on my feet." I laughed. "Thanks to you." I thought about what he said for a minute.

_"Cause baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven"_

"You remember?" I asked him. He nodded at me. "Yes, I remember."

_"Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when you're feeling down  
Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way"_

_"_Have you remembered everything yet?" He shook his head. "Not everything, just the important things." I smiled it made me so happy.

_"Cause baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven"_

We danced gracefully around the dance floor. It had seemed everyone else had stopped dancing to watch us dance. We had stopped our conversation lost in each other's eyes.

"_I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times  
And the bad  
I'll be standing there by you_

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

_ohh ohh ohh  
ohh ohh ohh  
we're in heaven _ "

As the song ended and we stopped dancing everyone started clapping. We just stood still and looked at each other for a few moments. He took my hand and put it to his lips as he gently kissed my hand. "Thankyou for the wonderful dance." He left after a few moments. I took a deep breath. I had been holding it for some reason. I felt something in my hands. I opened my hands to find gorgeous diamond earrings that must have cost a fortune.

As I looked at his retreating form I truly felt like I was in **heaven**.

-----------------------

**Please ****review! I would really appreciate that because I want to know your comments on this chapter! I really enjoy reading all your wonderful reviews. Thankyou all! **

**Chapter 18: Birthday Surprise**

**Until next time! **


	19. Birthday Surprise

**Love Exchange**

**Chapter 18: Birthday Surprise**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Alright I just wanted to give more thanks for all the awesome reviews on the last chapter! Which I for some reason think it the best chapter ;D

This chapter is **dedicated** to one of my best friends who's birthday is today! (July 9th)

There's only a few chapters left ;P Gimmie your best reviews!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"You know, Eri, Kagome's birthday is today right?" Eri nodded at Yuka. "So?" "And you also know that you'll lose the bet right?" Eri smacked herself lightly. "T-that's right!" Ayumi sighed. "You'll all lose to me." Yuka and Eri glared at Ayumi. "Hmph!" They both shrugged.

"Hey Eri...just for today let's do something okay?" Yuka whispered in Eri's ear. Eri nodded eagerly. After all they had heard something that might be useful in this bet. "Let's all do our best to not lose!" All three nodded.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So Kagome your turning what 22 now?" I nodded at Sango's question. "Ah I see so your awesome 21's over huh? Oh well 22 could be great you never know." She winked at me. I just giggled. "I guess. Although I can't say my 21 was great or anything." Sango didn't reply for a while. "So were going to your mother's house today to celebrate?" "Yeah. I can't wait. Even though I'm twenty-two I still love celebrating. Especially the meal." Sango had to laugh at that. "So what exactly do you do at your Birthday party?" "Hmmm, I get a few gifts, invite my friends, eat, talk, and then go out and do some things if I get really bored." I thought for a minute. "It's not really all that great but spending time with my few friends and family make it worth it!"

"Yeah." I studied Sango's face expression. "Do you not do that?" She shook her head. "I don't really celebrate my birthday. All my family is gone and I have a few friends." I smiled. "Well then this year we'll have to throw a big bash." She smiled back at me. "Okay."

"Ah! So Kagome...will I be able to meet your mother?" I turned to look at Miroku. "I think so..." I didn't exactly know if it was a good ideal or not. "Good. I wonder if she is a beauty as well..." Sango gave him an irritated look. "Miroku! Seriously she's like at least twenty if not more years older!" He opened his mouth to say something. "Shut it!" "Yes, Lady Sango." Sango turned back to me. "Anyways let's get ready. I want to see your house soon!" I nodded although I wasn't sure if a shrine was something to be proud of or not.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted as Sango, Miroku, and I walked through the door. I just smiled sweetly like I always did. "Thanks everyone!" We all quickly scrambled into the dining room. "Let's eat!" We all said. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat and looked at their food. "Is something wrong?" Rika Higurashi asked Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They both quickly shook their heads and picked up their utensils. "Oden! Oden! Oden!" I started to chant as I ate. By then Sango and Miroku started staring at me. "This is very good." Sesshomaru complimented my mother. "Why, Thank-you!"

For a while we all ate in silence as I happily devoured my favorite meal. Grandpa came in and put his broom away. "So you made Oden, Rika?" My mother nodded. "Oh we have guests I see. As usual Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Who are the others?" Everyone quickly introduced them to my Grandpa. "Ah I see." He took out a rather weird looking item and showed it to everyone. "This is an ancient artifact that has been passed through the Higurashi family for decades--" I set down my chopsticks. "Yes, yes. Please sit down and eat, Grandpa!" They were all just staring at him like he was crazy.

"Oh Kagome! Happy Birthday." I almost smiled except for I knew what was coming next. Grandpa pulled out a creepy looking root. "Here for your Birthday! This is a root that cures any illness and is great in stew." I gratefully took the root. "Here Buyo!" I called for my cat. I waved the root in Buyo's face as he clamped his teeth on it and ran away with his new treat. "K-kagome! That is a rare root!" He mumbled on about the root for a few moments before sitting down to eat. "Ungrateful child!" He cursed. Everyone else laughed except for Sesshomaru.

My mother started to talk about many things to Sango. I joined in a conversation about business with Sesshomaru. Wasn't the ideal topic for my Birthday but better than nothing at that. "I see. So I will be staying since the fashion show is over." I almost squealed with delight. "Though I can't say it'll be as fun as the fashion show It's nice to have you in the company." He stated in a calm smooth voice. I nodded. I'd get a chance to be close to him if I stayed at the company.

"Say Kagome..." Kikyo started to talk to me. "What were in you studying in school before you quit?" "Medical school." Kikyo gasped. "Wow." I nodded. I only dropped out because I knew I had plenty of time in the future to resume it again. "What were you doing before you went into modeling?" I asked Kikyo. She thought for a minute. "Well I had always been modeling I guess. But they were just small jobs and such. While doing that I was in law school but I still liked modeling better. It has it's benefits." She said as she glanced at Inuyasha. I laughed at that. I had to agree it HAD its benefits.

"So what are you guys planning to do after this?" My mother had asked anyone in general. "We plan to go out..I guess." Kikyo replied. She quietly finished her tea as we all got up to go walk "Where exactly are we going?" I asked everyone. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi stared at me eagerly. "You don't know?" I shook my head. "First were going for portraits!" Eri exclaimed. I sighed. "Okay."

We had tons of fun pictures. Ones with Eri,Yuka, Ayumi, and I, Ones with Sango and I, Kikyo and I, Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku and ect. "Okay! Last one!" The photographer said. "Last one?" Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at this. "But I only ordered ---" "But it says right here." The photographer pointed at the number indication on the form. The last photo was to be of Sesshomaru and I. "Now you two come over here." I slowly followed him. "Now you sit here, Sir." Sesshomaru sighed as he sat down on the stand. Clearly he was frustrated that he had to take one more picture than need or wanted.

"Yes, yes! Now you!" He pointed at me. "Kneel behind him and put your arms around his neck." I blushed a bright red. "O-okay." I went as slowly as possible over to Sesshomaru and wrapped my arms around him like the photographer asked. I could feel him shifting uncomfortably as I did it. "Sorry." I whispered in his ear. He just stood still. "Perfect!" The photographer exclaimed. "Now smile, perfectly!" He snapped a few pictures in the pose we were in and we slowly separated. His body was warm and nice. I cleared my throat. "So what's next?" Sango smiled. "Karaoke!" Kikyo and Sango exclaimed. I just frowned. I wasn't a real good singer.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sango and Kikyo had just finished singing "Sun" by DHT. "Kagome! Now your turn." I took the microphone and picked out a song. (One more night by Cascada )

_"You  
are all I can remember  
after all that we've been through  
forever in my heart"_

As I continued to sing I could feel lots of people staring at me. It was a good sort of awkward feeling until the end. Everyone started clapping. Sesshomaru checked his watch. "We have to go back to Kagome's house now." Everyone else just nodded and followed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Presents! Cake! The best things of a Birthday party. Of course I ate most of the delicious chocolate cheesecake that came from a bakery in town. "So Kagome...How was your 22nd birthday?" My mom asked. I glanced at Sesshomaru. "Excellent! Thanks to everyone here!" Sota stared at me funny. "Your kind of weird today..." I glared at him. "How so?" He just shook his head. "Anyone up for the latest fighting game?" Inuyasha and Miroku jumped up. "Like you can beat us!" They exclaimed. They looked like children as they ran into the living. "Man, those two are so stupid!" Sango exclaimed as she and Kikyo followed them into the living room to watch the battle.

I sighed as I got up and put my dishes away. "Mama!" I called to my mom. "Yes?" I'm going to go sit outside for a while, okay?" She nodded as I grabbed my jacket and went outside for some fresh air. The night was so beautiful with the full moon shining brightly in the sky. A single shooting star passed by in the night sky and I closed my eyes and wished for something to come true. Although I wasn't sure if shooting star wishes were guaranteed.

Sesshomaru sat quietly and typed on his laptop in the Higurashi shrine kitchen. "How are you Sesshomaru?" Rika asked as she poured him some more tea. He nodded his head. "Good I guess." She sat down at the table across from him. "Please treat my daughter well." Sesshomaru glanced up from his typing. "I will." Rika smiled. "Thank-you!" She poured herself some more tea. Sesshomaru lifted his cup to his mouth and drank a little. "Are you planning on proposing soon?" Rika casually asked. She noticed that he nearly choked on his drink. He quickly set the cup down. "Probably not." Was the only reply she got. She just finished her tea in silence and studied Sesshomaru.

You could hear loud screams coming from the living room. "In your face dog boy!" "What was that you lecher!" "N-nothing!" "Liar!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After a few drinks and more snacks everyone piled into the limo that Sesshomaru had called to pick us up since no one was capable of driving. When we arrived at home there was a few things that were wrapped that had not been there before. I was too tired to care at the moment. I just went to my bedroom and fell sound asleep for a few hours.

I woke up suddenly to use the bathroom and I decided to get something to drink in the kitchen. I quickly walked down the hallway and saw a light in the portrait room. I opened the door and walked in. Sesshomaru was standing there studying the pictures. I looked up surprised to see our photo of us up there with Kikyo and Inuyasha's photos right next to ours. We were both smiling brightly and in the background shone a full moon. The picture was truly gorgeous.

"Um.." I uttered as Sesshomaru whipped around in alarm. "Oh...It's you." I nodded. "They're beautiful pictures." Was all I managed to say. We sat in silence for a few more moments. "Are you disappointed that I didn't get you a birthday present?" I shook my head. "Those diamond earrings I got at the Ball were plenty good. Plus you were there and all..." I trailed off. It was kinda odd that he was staring at me. He grabbed my wrist. "Kagome, Do you---" His voice was cut off by the ringing of my phone. He released my wrist as I answered my phone call. "Higurashi." I stated.

"Kagome, It's Kikyo. I'm at the hospital. Makura woke up."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Alright Im extending this story a few chapters since orginally the next chapter was to be the last. Make my day and review everyone!

**Until Next time!**


	20. Cracked

**Love Exchange**

** Chapter 19: Cracked  
**

O-O-O-O-O

"She...she woke up?" I carefully asked Kikyo. "Yes, she did." I thought for a minute. "That's...great." I sad in a fake cheerful voice. Right now I couldn't tell if this was going to be a good thing or a bad thing. "Please drop by the hospital when you can." "S-sure." I quickly ended the phone call. Sesshomaru stared at me. "Makura...was in the hospital?" He asked me. I nodded quickly. "Naraku attacked her and she's been in a coma since she left here." " I see. So thats why she was never around." He quickly walked out of the room leaving me there to wonder what he was going to say.

"Hopefully he's not mad..." I said as I walked out of the portrait room.

O-O-O-O-O

Sango and I just stood there as I stared down the long white hallway of the hospital. Kikyo told me I had to come so I was here yet I really didn't want to be here. I felt bad for Makura but that was as far as it went. I didn't actually want to visit her. "Kagome...Are you going to move?" I jumped a bit and gave a nervous laugh. "Y-yeah." I slowly started forward to the end of the hall. I put my hand on the silver door handle that felt so cold, I slowly opened the door.

Kikyo looked at me and smiled. "I'm glad to see you here so early." I slowly nodded. "Sesshomaru here?" I also nodded slowly at that. "Yes." She looked me over and sighed. Makura slowly turned her head away from the window to look at me. "H-hi." I stated lamely. She turned her head away. "The best thing you can say after erasing my memories?" I gasped. "After she woke up it seems that she has regained her memories." My eyes widened in shock as I heard this. So my wish really was wasted?

"Oh..." I said as I started to come back to reality. "Well that's good." She snorted at me. "You shouldn't say things you don't really mean." I just stood there and frowned. "What exactly am I here for?" I asked Kikyo. "With Makura awake he might come back here to finish her...or he'll come for the jewel." Kikyo carefully pulled out the sparkling jewel that had once been inside my body.

"Of course we'll need your help with this...and Sesshomaru's." The door open quickly and Sesshomaru walked in. At this I frowned a little deeper. I didn't really want them in the same room. Kikyo got up and quickly grabbed my arm as she lead me out of the room. "W-wait.." I said as she closed the door to the room. "Hush." She simply said as she dragged me along.

Kikyo let go of me as soon as we were buy a vending machine. "I'm not exactly sure if Makura regaining her memories is a good thing or a bad thing." She stated as she put some money in the machine to buy some drinks. "I have to admit that I am kinda of relieved." She grabbed the drinks and handing two of them to me. "But you have to keep your situation under control. I highly doubt Sesshomaru really wants to be with Makura..." she coughed. "Anyways we first have the task of defeating Naraku. Our type of fighting won't be good in this day and age..we'll have to do it away from other people." I just nodded as Kikyo stood there and thought out loud to me.

"This comes first Kagome," She patted me on the shoulder. "Your love life will have to wait." "Haha, yeah...I guess." Though it wasn't currently what I really felt. "Now...go take that drink to Sesshomaru. The other is yours." She pushed me off in the direction of Makura's room. I slowly walked back to Makura's room. Other than the fact that she regained her memories would she try to kill me again? Or take Sesshomaru? I had best be on my guard this time.

I put my hand on the cold silver handle as I was about to open it, I looked through the small window on the door and saw Makura pressed against Sesshomaru's back holding him. I dropped the drinks on the floor. So everything I did was wasted? I turned around and ran away from her room. It was better if I disappeared.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Kikyo...have you seen Kagome?" Sango asked Kikyo. Kikyo shook her head. "I thought she went to give drinks to Sesshomaru?" Sango gave her a puzzled look. "No, she never came in." Sesshomaru said from behind Sango. "Makura , do you know anything?" Makura innocently shook her head. "Nothing...at all." Kikyo stared at Makura intensely. "Well, maybe she went back home?" Sango suggested. Everyone looked all other the hospital and couldn't find her. "I have a bad feeling about her being missing..." Kikyo simply stated. Sesshomaru stared at her. "Why is that?" Kikyo just shook her head. " I don't know."

"Akiko." Sesshomaru asked one of his maids. "Is Kagome here?" Akiko shook her head. "No, she left about 10 minutes ago...why?" Sesshomaru just walked past her without giving her an answer.

Sango desperately knocked on the door. "Kagome! Kagome!" She started to pound her first on the door. "Momo!" She called the nearest maid. "Yes, Lady Sango?" "Go get the spare to Kagome's room. Its locked. "Okay." Momo scurried off to get the keys. Kikyo walked up to Sango. "Anything yet?" Sango shook her head sadly. The door is locked."Here is the key." Momo said in a squeaky voice as she returned.

"Alright!" Sango exclaimed as she inserted the key into Kagome's bedroom's door. "Kagome!" Sango yelled. "Were coming in!" The key clicked in the lock as Sango swung the door open. "Kagome?" Sango asked to herself. "It seems shes gone." Kikyo stated calmly. The whole room was empty. "But why exactly would she leave?" Sango asked. Kikyo shrugged her shoulders. "I might know."

**- One Week Later -**

**"**Excuse me?" A middle aged woman with short black hair asked. Sango looked up at her from where she was sitting on the stairs. "How did you get in---Oh! Miss Higurashi!" Sango exclaimed. "I'm sorry I've been tired lately. Have you seen Kagome?" Rika just smiled at her. "You should get some rest, Dear. Is Sesshomaru here?" Sango nodded slowly. "In his office, he doesn't really like being disturbed though. Hold on I'll go get--" Sango stopped after that realizing that Rika had left. Sango gave a heavy sigh as she sat back down on the steps. She hadn't answered her question.

A loud rapping noise came from the door as Sesshomaru lifted his head up to look at the door. "Who is it?" He hollared at the door, annoyed that someone was disturbing him. The door slowly opened without warning as Rika Higurashi walked into his office. "Well you look a little gloomy, Dear." Rika stated as she observed Sesshomaru. He quickly ran his hand through his hair. "Not really."

Rika gave a short laugh at him. "Wondering where Kagome is?" Rika asked Sesshomaru. His eyes immediately fixated on her. "Ah I see." She simply stated. Rika just walked over to his desk and set an envelope on his desk. "This is all you need to find her." Rika grinned as she quickly walked out of the room. Sesshomaru grabbed the envelope and tore it open.

O-O-O-O-O

"Awww man!" Eri exclaimed as she sat in my apartment."Why are you back?" I glared at Eri. "Isn't this a good thing?" Yuka sighed. "Yes, it is but its just kinda mysterious!" I stopped my unpacking to give them a satisfying explanation. "I just didn't want to okay? I'm going back to class and I have tons of catching up to do! Now I need to finishing unpacking. I'll see you all tomorrow." I literally shoved them out the door as I went back to unpacking.

"Geesh!" Eri exclaimed as she was rudely shoved out the door. "Is it just me or did Kagome seem really irritated?" Ayumi asked. "Does this mean we all lost the bet?" Ery whined. Yuka shook her head. "I highly doubt it's over. " They all exited out of the building quickly so the neighbors wouldn't shout.

Kagome went back to her suitcase and picked up the picture of her and Sesshomaru that she had framed. She noticed a crack in the middle of the picture frame. "When did this get here?" Kagome asked herself. She decided to set it on her dresser face down. She would forget Makura...and him as well.

-----

** Two Chapters left! And well an epilogue. Review while you can :D It would make me happy!**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
